Truth above the Surface
by KuroCiel
Summary: The alternative version of The Little Mermaid. Nagisa, the only heir for the kingdom of the seven seas has been targeted by the sea-sorcerer, Asano Gakuho. What will happen when the sea-prince finds his way to the surface to meet the red haired rich-boy of the human lands? - KarmaxNagisa! Further Warnings will be included in the chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**About this little story: The first 2 chapters are without Karma and therefore I will publish those two soon after each other.  
The plot is simple. Nagisa is the merman prince of the seven seas. His life is in danger because of he is the heir of the throne. After running off, he finds his way to the surface where he meets the rich boy, Karma. Actually. Nagisa is scared of humans, because they killed his sister. Ritsu. **

**I finally found the time to publish this. I have not forgotten the other stories because they are both finished already. This one has not been finished yet, so I would love to hear your opinion about my idea xDD**

 **The truth is… This story was inspired by a dream I had some time ago. And then I saw the picture of Nagisa in fish-outfit. I knew I had to write it down. In the original dream, everything was alternative from the original Mermaid-story. The mermaid is afraid of the surface. The prince is already engaged when they first meet. The characters in my dream was actually Nagisa and Karma, so I knew again. I HAD TO xDD**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Btw. The chapters are not corrected so it may have serveral mistakes. I really had to publish the story now as I am scared of the ending of the series. The anime ending scares me because the fan-activity will disappear... qwq So stay with me! w, And also. This story is not a dark one like my previous ones. It will be more sweet and cheerful, but I do will include dark moments... ^^' I will be sure to warn you by then! ^w^**

* * *

Deep in the blue ocean. Not far outside the western Danish coasts, there was a little tale brought to life. It was early in the 19th century and everything was a magical time for the mer-people. With the ruler over the seven seas, King Tadaomi Karasuma, everything was peaceful and filled with happiness. The biggest happiness the king had, was his son.

Nagisa, the 15 years old prince. A cute blue tailed bluenette, an only child and the heir for the throne of the seven seas. His destiny was to become king and rule over the kingdom. Even though it sounded very classical and adventure-like. It was not easy to be the heir when everyone knew. Every time he left his room, everyone he would meet would call him by 'His Highness', 'Sir' or 'Crown-prince'. He found it embarrassing to be respected this much and people did not treat him like a normal person. Except for one person though.

"Nagisa!" Kayano Kaede. His best friend. A green tailed mermaid with green hair and brown eyes. She was the daughter of the king's most trusted Advisor and friend. Nagisa cared a lot about her and liked a lot that she treated him normally.

"Kaede! You promised me to be here sooner! We could have been down there by now…" He complained as he floated by his room entrance. They were going out and he wanted her to go with him. It was the usual trip where he would go to train with his secret teacher, Koro-sensei. He was an octopus who taught him about martial arts which his private tutor did not want to.

"I know! But I had to find Maehara, Isogai and Sugino. King Tadaomi had ordered me to take them with us again today…" Kaede apologized and swam to his side. He looked disappointed at his green haired friend. He was not happy as he knew it meant they could not go see their secret teacher. He sighed heavily.

"But then we cannot go to see Koro-se-" she covered his mouth and looked a little nervous at him. She hushed at him. Nagisa did not understand why she hushed at him but then his bodyguards popped up in front of them.

"Your highness! Sugino-" Sugino started.

"-Isogai-" Isogai said.

"-and Maehara are here to escort you, sire!" Maehara finished and smiled joyfully at them. They saluted and were ready to go. Nagisa sighed disappointed once again, but then smiled at them. He kept quiet about his teacher.

"Guys, why do you have to go with us again?" he asked, looking at the three packed up mermen. They looked at each other before answering.

"Prince, you know your father does not want to let you go to the city without us as your bodyguard. He said it was to be safe if _he_ would attack…" Sugino said very seriously, still saluting.

 _He._ He was Asano Gakuho, the great sea-sorcerer. The most powerful, evil, and dangerous living creature in the seven seas. He was a merman who was banished several years ago due to his madness about ruling over everyone. He meant his methods for how the mer-people should live and do things were the right ones. But his methods were cruel, harsh and very unfair. To tell the truth. He once was the great ruler along with King Tadaomi. He was the advisor and had too much power. He was banished as he once tried to kill the king.  
And one more thing. He was after Nagisa's life because he was the heir for the throne. If Nagisa died, then there would not be anyone to take over after the king. Nagisa sighed as he knew he had to listen to his father for his own sake.

"Okay okay… I understand, Let us go…" he said and swam his way down the hallway. Kaede waited a second in concern before she swam along with their bodyguards. She knew it bothered him to be protected in this way.

They came to the city where a lot of mermaids and mermen were having fun. They played music with ocean inspired instruments and twirled around, just enjoying the great feeling of the water. It did not take long before the first person reacted to Nagisa's presence.

"Prince Nagisa!"

"Your highness, having a good day?"

They were all very kind and accommodating as he swam past them. He waved shortly to be kind. He could not help, but feel like he had to. He could not stop himself from greeting his people. It would be against his personality. He looked around as he looked for the place he liked a lot. The outside of the city where there would be kids playing their favorite game. Southern sea-ball. A game where you used your tail to attack your opponent with the shell-made ball. When you would be hit, you had to stay where you were hit until the one who hit you had been hit himself. Nagisa was ready to play it. He swam as fast as he could towards the gate to the outside, leaving the others behind.

"Nagisa!" Kaede yelled after her blue haired friend and hurried after him. Maehara and Sugino followed as well.

"Come on Kaede!" Nagisa shortly waited for her and as soon as she came closer, he went on.

"Typical the prince…" Sugino smiled as he found it pretty funny and cute. Maehara and Isogai agreed by nodding. Nagisa reached the gate and looked around to spot the place he was looking for. He was completely busy with going out to the playing field, not far away from where they were. Nagisa went over to the field and saw the other teenagers swimming around while playing the game.

"Guys!" he yelled at them while waving at them. They recognized the voice and faced their prince. They waved in joy and paused their game.

"Prince Nagisa!" They cheered and welcomed him in the game. They started. Kaede floated by the field and wanted to join as well but she was bad at it. Nagisa suddenly swam over to her and pulled her with him in to the field. She blushed as she saw how the others stared at her. She stayed close to her friend to make sure she would play properly.

"Be nice to her" Nagisa smiled at them and they welcomed her.

The game went well. Kaede was hit multiple times but she was also good hitting others and made her even more respected in the so called ball-group. The others left as the first ones and the four were by themselves by the end of the afternoon. Nagisa sighed and sunk to face the back to the ground.

"That was so great!" he said and looked over at his green haired friend who seemed to be exhausted. He giggled and sat up.

"We should get inside of the city again. We are the only ones left here…" Maehara was nervous about something. He looked around while having he weapon ready for battle. Isogai nodded and swam over to them.

"Yes… Come on…." He demanded.

"Are you sure? I do not think anything will happen…" Nagisa got up from the ground and slowly swam over to the three guards and looked at the nervous young man. Actually Isogai, Sugino and Maehara was at the same age as Nagisa and Kaede, only a year older. They were old enough to do their part in the society.

"Nagisa, maybe we should get inside the gate again?" Kaede seemed to be a little worried. He did not get why but felt like he had to listen as they often were right.

 _"_ _You are in danger if you do not listen to your friends… Prince"_ he heard a familiar voice and looked around. The voice was dark, cold and nasty. He turned his way to find the owner of the voice. He suddenly saw a shadow in the sand and looked up to see the grown man with purple and gloomy eyes.

"Gakuho…!" He gasped and got shoved behind Maehara as he and Sugino defended him with their weapons. Kaede hurried over to Nagisa to pull him away.

"Get out of here!" She yelled at the bluenette and pushed him away from them. Gakuho waved his hand in order to get his underlings to follow his command. Two large and dark sharks appeared afterwards.

"Dammit, Sharks this time!?" Maehara complained and got ready to fight those creatures. Nagisa looked nervous at his companions and panicked in what to do about the situation. He looked at Kaede who still tried to push him to get out of the way.

"Nagisa!" She suddenly screamed at him and cried a little in panic. He nodded to her and swam as fast as he could to get to gate. Maehara and Sugino was attacked by the sharks but it was not hard for them to avoid the attacks and defended themselves. The hardest thing was to keep them from getting near Nagisa as he still were escaping. The one shark tried to get to the bluenette but was stopped by the black-haired bodyguard. Sugino trying to stab it and made it back off.

"Kayano-san! We need it now…" Maehara said while fighting the other shark.

Kaede took out a little notebook and opened it like a shell and said some non-understandable words and a light-green light came out of her hands and then she shot the light towards Gakuho. He gave out a panicking scream as he knew he could not take the light but suddenly a red tailed merman popped up in front of him, forming a shield. The green haired girl looked surprised at the newly arrived and could not recognize the boy. He was young, about Maehara's age, light red/orange hair and purple eyes. Gakuho started laughing haughty as he realized he was saved.

"Well done Gakushuu…" he praised the young mermen who removed the shield to face the others properly. Nagisa stopped as he heard the name. He turned to see Asano Gakushuu, the son of the sorcerer. He froze in shock as he remembered last time he saw him.

"Asano-kun…" he whispered as he could not believe his eyes. He had not seen that boy for years. Kaede dropped her notebook shortly and then picked it up fast to swim towards Nagisa who had started trembling. Sugino looked back to see how far Nagisa had come and saw them get through the gate.

"Let us retreat!" He yelled at Maehara and they nodded at each other and swam back to them. Kaede pulled the bluenette with her and made sure they got far enough inside and sat down on a stone to see how her friend was doing. Nagisa had gloomy eyes filled with bloodlust.

"That monster…" he whispered in terror and was furious inside.

Gakushuu and Gakuho stayed back and let the sharks swim around them. Gakushuu kept quiet and did not show any emotion in his face. His father sighed shortly and gave him a slap on the back of his head.

"Forget that boy! I told you to forget what happened. That kid will be dead soon… Just get with it…" he assured and decided to swim back to his own home. The boy stayed and looked towards the gate and felt sorry for their past. He afterwards followed his father.

 _Two years ago, Nagisa and his sister, Ritsu, were on their way to the surface as Gakushuu followed them. He wanted to go with them. Nagisa was 13 years old and his sister was 3 years older._

 _"_ _Asano-kun, why are you following us? Your father might get angry…" Ritsu said and smiled at the gloomy-looking boy. Nagisa did not mind because he liked him a lot because he was different than the others._

 _"_ _I do not care… I just want to see the humans as well…" The truth was, he wanted to be with Nagisa and his sister because they were the only ones who accepted him as he was and not who he was. The son of the cruel advisor who had just been banished._

 _"_ _Come on! We are almost there!" Nagisa burst in joy as he saw how close they were to the surface. As he got over the water level, he was pulled down by his sister._

 _"_ _Nagisa! Do not be so blunt… There could be ships or boat that could kill you…!" she whispered in anger as she warned her brother. He nodded shortly and blushed in embarrassment._

 _"_ _Sorry sis…" he apologized and then had his cheek stroked shortly by the princess. She sighed and then quietly floated up over the water level and looked around for their safety. They were not that far away from the haven. Humans were loading their boats with stuff. Ritsu sunk shortly to look at the boys._

 _"_ _Everything is okay, remember to stay low…" she smiled. Nagisa widen his smile and swam up to still have his nose and mouth under water. He looked around and saw a lot of boats. A single ship was laying off quay and another one still floating by the end of the harbor. Gakushuu followed them as they swam towards one of the footbridges that connected many of the boats. He kept quiet and looked up from under the water and noticed how many of the humans that were walking on the harbor were mostly men. It was disturbing for him to see them drink something that seemed to make them do weird things. Some of the men seemed violent and angry as well. He got nervous and hurried over to the others._

 _"_ _Princess… Maybe this is not the right time for us to be here…" he said to them and grabbed Nagisa's should to hold him back._

 _"_ _Why? Nothing is going to happen.." Ritsu groaned and looked irritated at him and swam down under the footbridge. She looked up to see the humans up close. She blushed and smiled as she saw the man she was looking for. A young human male in his twenties. He was talking with some friends. Nagisa swam over to his sister to see what she was staring at and saw the man. He giggled._

 _"_ _Sister is in love?" He started teasing her. Ritsu flushed and gave him one on the shoulder. He laughed shortly and grabbed his shoulder in hurt. He giggled with tears in his eyes. She was just staring at the man and began to fled out from under the bridge._

 _Before she knew it, a hand suddenly grabbed her tale and pulled her up from the water._

 _"_ _Hey! Karl! See here… A fish… oh… a little lady as well!" The tall man cheered and held her upside down. She wrenched as hard as she could, trying to get out of his grip._

 _"_ _Let me go!" She demanded._

 _"_ _Si-!" Nagisa was about to scream but his mouth was covered by the other merman's hand. Gakushuu started to panic and held his arm around the smaller boy and pulled him with him so they hid. The bluenette wrenched in panic. His sister was in danger. They both stayed hidden under the water, as well under the footbridge._

 _"_ _Wow Paul! That is one big fishy lady!" The other man laughed. Ritsu calmed down and looked around to see how she might come to escape. She noticed the man holding her, loosen his grip and she took her chance. She wriggled and got out of his grip. She fell to the ground and tried to pull herself over the edge and into the water. She did not make it before he grabbed her once again. She grabbed the edge and tried to hold on to it._

 _"_ _Come here little lady fish…" He said in a more nasty way._

 _Nagisa saw the fingers and reached out for them but was still trapped in Gakushuu's arms. He started to cry as he saw them disappear and screams started._

 _"_ _NOO! Please no!" She begged. They tried to pull off her tail. They thought it all was a costume._

 _"_ _It will not let go of her!" one of the men complained. He pulled harder while the other held in her hands the opposite way. Ritsu screamed in pain as it hurt so much it was almost unbearable._

 _Nagisa closed his eyes shortly as the screams were too much for him. Suddenly it became silent. He found it weird and opened his eyes to see up._

 _"_ _No Nagisa…! Do not look!" Gakushuu whispered in fright but he did not make it before the bluenette saw the blood dripping down between the tree-boards. He gasped and widen his eyes as he had the terrifying sight. Gakushuu hurried to cover the bluenette's eyes and pulled him with him to get away from them. He swam as fast as he could. Nagisa did not to get lose anymore and let the merman drag him with him._

 _As they reached the gate, King Tadaomi waited by the gate and looked quite angry at them. The boys swam beside each other. He saw his daughter was not there. He feared the worst. Nagisa was completely quiet as they got closer._

 _"_ _Na- Prince… Are you alright?" he placed a hand on the bluenette's shoulder but it was smacked away._

 _"_ _Do not touch me! Why did you hold me back! I could have saved her!" He cried out and showed off his eyes filled with anger. Gakushuu stopped and let the bluenette swim into his father's arms. The king realized what had happened. He thanked the red tailed for saving his son but Nagisa did not welcome him in the kingdom anymore. Gakushuu accepted it and found his way towards his father's location._

Nagisa never forgot what happened. He still blamed Gakushuu for his sister's death. They never found the body. Kaede could clearly see in her friends eyes there was a big trace of anger and tried to figure out how to calm him down.

"Come Nagisa… Let us get back to the castle.." She softly grabbed his hand and pulled him with her. Maehara and Sugino stayed back to contact their parents to tell them about the attack. They always had to when there had been an attack on the prince.

* * *

 **I hope you like the way I write! xD Review! Next chapter will be up next week! Karma will appear in chapter 3. So You know ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, this seems to be something people want to read. Thanks for the support already! owo**

 **I promised to upload the first 2 - 3 chapter fast as Karma is not a part of the story yet. I am at a 6 weeks long summerbreak, so I have a lot of time! Time to read! xD  
Here you have the second chapter! I promise. I will listen to you x3**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Nagisa was taken to his room but he dragged Kaede with him as he did not want to be alone. Every time there had been an attack on him, he would have to stay inside for some time. It was very rare that if Gakuho did not get hurt, he would try again within a short time. They had been through a lot and were tired. Kaede sat beside him as he lied down on his bed. He sighed heavily.

"My heart hurts every time I see him… It makes me so angry…" he complained over the sight of Asano and looked up at the ceiling. He felt tired and still quite angry after the incident.

"You will be okay… He is not here anymore…" she cheered him up and wanted to comfort him the best she possible could. Nagisa enjoyed the company and sat up to look properly at her.

"Thank you so much for being there for me… I appreciate it" He smiled at her and made her blush lightly. She scratched her neck and faced the ground in embarrassment.

"It-it is nothing…" she answered and calmed down fast. Nagisa looked over at a chest standing by the end of the room. He got up and swam over to it. He opened it and grabbed something in it. He took out a weird knife and smiled warmly at it. Kaede went over to him to what he was doing.

"Nagisa… You should be careful with taking those out…" She smiled a little and looked at it. It reminded them of their teacher.

"I know but seriously… I cannot help but feel I have the strength to protect myself now. After all that training and still… There is no one who believes in me…" He sighed and put it back and closed the chest once again.

"I do not think that is why they would not let you do so much by yourself… They just want to protect you from harm… Me as well… Koro-sensei teaches me a lot and I have learned from it…" she said and threw her arms around him from the back and gave him a shock but made him smile afterwards. He sighed out relaxed.

* * *

Hours went by it was late. Nagisa was wide awake as most of the kingdom was sleeping. He sat alone in his room and considered if he dared to try to get over to Koro-sensei. He sat by the window and looked towards the gate. He could see the top of it from his window. He looked at the chest and nodded shortly, before he checked out for guards. As there was nobody around, he swam though the window and out in the free. He looked back shortly and then swam as fast as he could, not to be caught by anyone. He soon after, reached the gate and went right through it. He was not afraid of Gakuho so he went toward where Koro-sensei would be. He reached a big cave and swam inside of it.

"Koro-sensei!" he yelled and looked around. Everything was dark and the seashells covered most of the wall. They were the only thing shining in here. He swam forward.

"Sense-mnph!" his mouth was covered by something. He panicked shortly before feeling what covered his mouth. Tentacles. He wriggled shortly and saw Koro-sensei's face in front of him.

"Nagisa-kun… You know I could have killed you by now, right?" He was clearly joking and let go of the boy.

"I know, I was not watching my back, Give me a break! You are way too fast for me to feel your presence…" The octopus giggled with his Nurunuru-grin and floated through the water. Nagisa giggled as well and followed him deeper into the cave which led to a part without water. Nagisa came up and looked around to see a little hideout and thought once again how much he liked it. Creepy in the cool way. He stayed in the water while Koro-sensei came up and was quickly over by the big chest standing by the corner. Nagisa pulled himself up to sit on a stone and looked at the yellow octopus.

"Say, Koro-sensei…" he started and leaned forward while keeping balance with his hands. He wanted to see what his teacher was fidgeting with. He could see it was some kind of funny weapon. "Do you think I can beat Gakuho?" he asked bluntly. Koro-sensei turned to face the merman and was not sure what to tell him.

"As you are now?" he asked and brought the weapon with him and threw it over to the bluenette, hoping he would catch it easily. He did. Nagisa looked at the knife which was a real human fisher-knife. He gazed at it and then looked at his teacher.

"Yes! I am sure I can do it!" he was convinced he could defeat Gakuho without anyone's help. Koro-sensei turned green and yellow striped in his face as he thought the merman was way too confident in his own powers.

"You are not ready to defeat him yet. You have a long way ahead of you… Nurufufufu" He giggled and looked down on the bluenette. Nagisa sighed disappointed and looked at the knife once again.

"I get it…" He answered and threw the knife as his teacher, trying to hit him. The octopus caught it and looked confused at the bluenette. He wondered why he had come to visit.

"I thought you wanted to practice? That is the most common reason you have when you come here?" He asked.

"I wanted to practice… But I wanted to do some self-defense instead so I can escape if I ever get caught by Gakuho or just somebody…" Nagisa answered and thought about the past where his sister could not escape the human's grab. It bothered him that he could not beat someone who was after his life.

"You know he is not the type for keeping a hostage… As soon as he gets you, you are dead…" Koro-sensei was serious and made Nagisa gulp as it was true. He nodded and moved to get down into the water and swam over to the edge of the platform his teacher was standing on. He looked up at him.

"What do you suggest that I do then?" he felt really helpless and just wanted to fight a little. Koro-sensei looked calm at the bluenette and thought shortly about it.

"If you work hard enough, you can protect yourself from being caught by Gakuho?" He said and grabbed knifes to have one in each tentacle. He turned once again, yellow and green striped as he faced the merman with all the weapons. "Now, what should we do?" He was referring to what kind of practice he should go on with his pupil. Soon after he jumped into the water and swam towards the exit of the cave. Nagisa quickly followed and had after many lessons of exercising, become faster at swimming. They came out of the cave and went further away from the cave. They reached a field with a lot of rocks and one large cleft in the middle. It was dark and it made Nagisa get a little nervous about the practice they had to go through. Koro-sensei started throwing the knifes different directions and let them hit different parts of the area and some was afterwards stuck in the stones. Nagisa looked around to spot them and knew there was eight of them. He could find seven but the last was not to be spotted.

"Koro-sensei… There is no 8th knife…? I cannot see it…" He looked at his teacher and saw he was calm, like nothing was wrong. He thought about it and looked down and then realized it had landed in the cleft. He gulped and back off a little. "Sensei… are you sure?"

"Of course! You will have to find a knife within a minute. So, you have 8 minutes to get all the knifes and get back here." Koro-sensei instructed and was convinced it was a good exercise for the young man to try out.

"Are you serious!?" Nagisa burst and looked around and knew he had to do it. He studied the area and tried to find shortcuts to all the knifes. He found a route and decided to try it out.

"Are you ready? GO!" Koro-sensei burst and almost frightened the bluenette to make him swim as fast as he could. He swam down to the closest knife but it took him some time as it was far down. He knew as he got it he would have to hurry on to the next. He looked around to spot his route more properly. He swam through some holes in larger rocks and hurried further forward. He got the next one. He grabbed it fast and then swam on to one that was hidden behind some sea-flowers. He got the rest after he hurried as much he could. He realized he was still missing the last one. He decided to swim up to his teacher to give him the seven knifes.

"Excellent! Now, 2 minutes left and you still need to get the one down there…" the teacher pointed out and knew the bluenette could do it. Nagisa nodded shortly and hurried down there. He sighed shortly as he got closer to the almost black spot under him. He dived and soon it became all dark around him. He stopped and looked around.

"Sensei! I cannot see anything down here!" He yelled.

 _"_ _Use your speed and senses to search for it!"_ It came from far away. Nagisa sighed and then decided to do as told. He swam as deep down as he could. As he reached the bottom, he started searching. He closed his eyes while searching. His senses became stronger as he just felt his way around. He could already see a little map inside his head and knew where he had been and where he had to go. He suddenly got his hand on the missing knife. He felt victorious as he knew he just had to get up to his teacher now. He opened his eyes and saw two glowing eyes in front of him.

* * *

Koro-sensei kept his eyes on the time in his head and the bluenette's time was up in a mere of seconds.

 _"_ _AAAARGH!"_ He looked worried and frightened towards the black spot as he heard a scream from the merman.

"Nagisa-kun!" He hurried down the cleft and searched for him. He stretched out his tentacles to feel his way around.

"Where are you!?" He was worried that the boy had been hurt. He gasped as a hand suddenly grabbed one of his tentacles. He used his other tentacles to feel what or who had grabbed him. He knew it was the boy. He hurried to check if there was any injuries on the merman's body.

"I am fine… Just get me out of here…" Nagisa whispered. He sounded tired and lucky enough not scared. Koro-sensei swam up while dragging the bluenette with him. As they got up, he looked at the merman he had in his grip. Nagisa looked down while they were getting up to the rock where the other knifes were.

"What happened down there?" Koro-sensei asked the quite tired boy and made his tentacles wrap around the bluenette's stomach to pull him up in front of him as they reached the top and flowed down to stand of the rock.

"A fish scared me… Its eyes were glowing suddenly in front of me… When I screamed, it got as frightened as I was and left..." When Nagisa thought about it, it was quite funny and giggled. Koro-sensei sighed heavily as it was nothing more than a fish he was worried about. He looked at the cheered up boy and found it great to see him smile.

"Let us get you home-"

"Wait…!" Nagisa burst and then showed him the knife. Koro-sensei looked surprised at him.

"You did it?" He was overly surprised over the bluenette actually found the knife even though it seemed like he was interrupted by that fish. He was very happy for his sake. They both were cheered up and laughed.

"Nagisa!"

The voice was very familiar and it was not a voice Nagisa wished to hear in his situation. His father, Kaede and a lot of soldiers were approaching them. The king was looking surprised but also angry at the bluenette. He was not happy to see his son in the grip of the strange creature, neither while holding a knife.

"What is going on here!?" He demanded to know. Koro-sensei quickly let go of Nagisa. Nagisa dropped the knife soon after and swam towards his father.

"Father, I can expla-" He was cut off.

"Get this young man home and keep an eye on him…" the king commanded his soldiers and they were quickly to grab the bluenette. Nagisa wrenched but gave up at once as he knew he could not get loose. He was dragged with them as they swam away from the area. Kaede followed them while she was a little nervous over the situation. King Tadaomi stayed back to confront the yellow octopus.

"Do not ever come near my son again!" he knew Koro-sensei but he did not tell Nagisa. Koro-sensei did not do anything and just nodded.

"You have my word, sir…" he said and swam the other way than the others swam. King Tadaomi returned home as well.

* * *

They all returned to the castle and Nagisa was taken to his room. Kaede was told to stay by his side until his father came. Nagisa just sat sulking on his bed with his arms embracing his tail. She looked at her friend and felt guilty about him and Koro-sensei getting caught in training. She _was_ the one who told his father, Nagisa had gone missing. She had not told him yet, but felt she had to.

"Nagisa…"

"I really hoped I would have gotten to train with Koro-sensei forever…" Nagisa suddenly said and sighed heavily. She heard it and felt bad.

"I am sorry… I am really sorry…" she apologized and made the bluenette confused.

"Why do you apologies…?" he asked and saw her face turn even sadder. He realized why and was about to react as his father entered the door. He gasped.

"I am really disappointed over your actions young man! Swimming around with a knife like that…!" Karasuma was fast to yell at his son. Kaede tipped her head to face the ground as she knew what would happen now.

"But Father! I just wanted to do something so I could protect myself…" Nagisa got up from his bed and swam over to face his father properly. The man was furious and found his son's behavior unacceptable. He starting raising his voice to make the bluenette lower his head.

"You are forbidden to leave the palace for a month! And you must never… and I mean, Never go see that octopus again…" he was serious and gave the bluenette a glare. Nagisa gasped as he heard it with that glare he got. He clenched his hands and looked angry at him and then looked at Kaede.

"Fine! I understand…" he whispered in anger and swam over to the window. Kaede rose from the bed and swam over to the bluenette which was not the best decision.

"Na-"

"Get out!" he screamed and did not look at them. Karasuma did not get surprised over the reaction his son had. Kaede was not happy about it and backed off from the bluenette.

"Bu-"

"Just get out! Both of you!" Nagisa screamed and hid his face in his arms which he leaned against the bottom of the glass-free window. Kaede sighed shortly and did as told. She followed the king who also exited.

Nagisa was left alone. He sighed while sobbing a little. _I already miss Koro-sensei… Where is he right now?_ He wanted to find the teacher. He wanted to run away and never come back. He was nothing, but trouble anyway. He observed the guards outside his window. He sighed as there were many of them. He thought about the most of their weaknesses. He knew that they were strong, but lucky enough. Not fast and at least not in dark. He smirked as he got an idea. He went to bed and then just looked up at the ceiling. He sighed as he knew this kind of idea would take long. He fell asleep and slept for a long time.

* * *

As he woke up, the darkness had already taken over day. He sighed as he sat up. _I should not have fallen asleep._ He got up andthen just went over to his window to check on the guards. There was only 2 guarding the area. He smiled and got ready. He sat down in the window and had his tail outside of it. He then sat off and swam as fast as he could. It was easy for him to get past the guards and just continued to swim over the city. There was light in some windows. Properly the pubs. He hurried on. He smiled widely as he realized it. _I got away!_ He cheered inside of his head. He swam in a slower speed to safe up his energy. He relaxed and felt free. He had gone far already and looked around to find Koro-sensei's cave.

"What are you doing out here so late? Prince…"

Nagisa quickly stopped as he froze in fear. He did not look that much around before seeing the sorcerer in front of him. He backed off and put up his guard. He made sure that it was only the sorcerer who was there.

"You…" He whispered in fear and was not sure if he could protect himself. Gakuho smirked as he clearly could hear the fear in his voice. Nagisa got used to the darkness and then could more clearly see the face of the approaching man.

"You really are stupid, going out here on your own… Something might happen to you.." Gakuho said and rose his hand to command his sharks. Nagisa felt danger approach him and moved quickly as something attacked him. The sharks were trying to catch him, not at least kill him. Nagisa hurried away from the man and tried to get away. Gakuho hurried after him as he could see how fast the boy was. He caught him by the tail. Nagisa froze in fear as he felt the hand around his tail. He wrenched and could not get out of the grip. Gakuho's goal was not to kill the boy personally, but let his sharks eat him. Bite by bite. It had to be as painful as possible.

"Now!" the sorcerer screamed and made his shakes attack the boy. Nagisa gasped and closed his eyes. _I am going to die now!_

* * *

 **I know that Nagisa's personality is not the right one, but remember... He got his personality from the treatment by his mother. I have not included her in this story at all. I don't like her xDD I hope you like the idea that Karasuma-sensei is Nagisa's father though! No mother, just a father xD**

 **I hope you understand! Fear not! Karma will still be a teasing brat! x3**

 **Review~~~ See ya soon! I had time to upload this today. I will publish chapter 11 of Captivated tomorrow! Look forward to more~**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am back~~! This story is pretty popular already. Thanks for followers, faves and not least Reviews! I hope you like the way Nagisa meets Karma owo**

 **The story will be a bit long. Like... 15+ chapters ^^ Just so you know~ (And I have not written that many yet though, but I have ideas enough for that many xD)**

 **Btw. did you hear the news of two new movies for AssClass? 8D I am so happy~  
I will update this once a week or so when I have to see how often people wants Captivated as well~**

 **Enjoy~~**

* * *

"Nagisa-kun!"

Koro-sensei's voice was heard. Nagisa felt the man loosen his grip around his tail and he hurried away to get away from the sharks. He shortly turned to see the yellow octopus attack Gakuho. He saw how fast his teacher was. How he dodged the attacks that approached him.

"Koro-sensei!" he yelled as he saw him get slightly injured. The octopus looked at the bluenette and it did not take him long to notice the sharks trying to attack the kid again. He quickly protected him, but it was too late to protect himself from the attack that came from the behind. Nagisa gasped as he saw a spear stab its way through the yellow octopus. He covered his mouth a froze in fear. Koro-sensei gasped as yellow substance came out of his mouth. He looked towards the bluenette and knew if he did not yell at him now, he would properly get killed.

"Nagisa-kun! Get out of here! NOW!" he screamed and made some of his tentacles shove to the bluenette. Nagisa gasped and nodded quickly. He hurried away from them. He heard Koro-sensei continue yelling the same sentence. _Get out of here!_ Nagisa swam as fast as he could. He looked up and noticed he was near the surface. He gasped in fear and stopped from getting closer. _I really do not want to go up there…_ Suddenly he heard the sharks approach and as soon as he saw them in sight, he hurried to swim fast forward. He panted as he began to get tired. He swam and swam.

" _Get him!_ " it echoed. He knew it was Gakuho commanding the sharks. Nagisa still kept on swimming. He gasped as he shortly felt one of the sharks bite after him. He did not care anymore . He had to get out of the water. He swam forward and realized he had reached a beach, as the sand was closer as he reached the surface. He encountered the surface and felt the dry sand under him. He pulled himself out of the water. He sat up to look over the water to see if the sharks were approaching him. He saw them far away. He sighed heavily and let himself faint by exhaustion and fell to the ground.

* * *

Karma was walking inside of his own room and worked hard on some papers for the company he was supporting with his money. He was a rich and influential person, known by the most of the people in the town he lived in. He sighed heavily as he felt he finally could finish up his work.

"Karma, are you done?" Manami Okuda, a young and beautiful lady who was living with her fiancé. The history was their families were both very rich and powerful people. They wanted to unite the families to make them stronger, but there was a problem. Karma and Okuda were childhood friends. They never wanted to get married. Karma did not really care about what his parents told him. He just wanted to finish his education in economics and then start his own company. He was working for his parents' company for now. The engaged teens were living in their own house.

"Almost, Manami…" he smiled at her. He looked out the window and sighed heavily once again. It was all dark. The house was on a very small hill by the beach. The lamps were lighting up a bit of the private beach, but you could see a little by the lights of every lamp. He stopped what he was doing and went over to open the window and a whole door opened. He went outside and walked down the stone made stairs. Manami quickly followed him.

"Something wrong?" She asked and could feel the red haired man was concentrated on something. Karma shook his head.

"No… It felt like someone was calling for me…" he looked confused in his look and looked like he was searching for something. She looked around and thought it was weird.

"Calling for you?" she got to ask before he suddenly ran. She hurried after him. Karma could clearly hear a voice calling for help. Like it was sobbing. He looked around while he was running. His beach was very wide. He suddenly noticed something lying in the sand. He stopped by it and sat down on his knees.

"It is a boy…" He whispered and stroke the blue hair away from the forehead to see the face properly. He was surprised to see such a beautiful face there. He smiled shortly. Manami finally caught up with her fiancé and sat down by the boy.

"Wow… It is merman…" she said in surprise. Karma did not notice the tail and then looked at it. He nodded and looked at the boy's face once again. Karma was 17, while this boy looked like someone who was 13. Nagisa felt the presence of someone unknown. He wrenched shortly before opening his eyes. He looked up and gasped as he saw raven eyes be close to him. He blushed and rose quickly to get away from the red haired, but only knocked their heads together. Manami gasped as it happened. Karma pulled away and grabbed his forehead while looking confused at the bluenette who obviously was in pain after the impact. He chuckled.

"A lively merman…" he said. Nagisa looked confused at them and noticed he was not in the ocean anymore. Those people. They were humans. He was frightened and hurried away from them which made them get confused over the reaction. Manami reached out to him, but her hand were slapped away.

"Do not touch me… Humans…" he whispered in fear. Karma looked a little irritated at the bluenette as he slapped his fiancé's hand away.

"Hey. Do not treat her like that…" He said and pulled her away from him. He calmed down quickly and then let go of the girl. Nagisa looked around and then looked towards the ocean. He remembered what happened. He sighed shortly, looking depressed. _Even if I went back, I would get killed… I am as good as dead anyway…_ Karma noticed the look and was about to say something before Manami interrupted.

"Who are you?" she asked and got the bluenette's attention. Nagisa looked confused at her and did not get why they cared enough to ask. He looked down and sighed.

"My name is Nagisa… nothing else…" he answered. Karma was surprised over the name. Girly but still cute. He liked it a whole lot and tried to hide his blushing. He smiled a little as he felt like he had to ask.

"How old are you?" he asked and smiled a little. The bluenette gave him a very confused looked. He could properly see the blushing.

"15…" Nagisa was not quite sure why it mattered to someone like them. Karma blushed over the age. Why so damn perfect? Nagisa looked confused at him and blushed himself as he felt it was embarrassing. Manami looked at them and could clearly see something was going on. She could not help but smile and giggle.

"Karma… You are staring at him…" she said and got Karma's attention. He shook his head.

"That is because he looks like a girl with that face!" he complained and smiled like he was having fun. Nagisa flushed. He was angry over the sudden conclusion about his gender. He sat up properly and bended forward.

"I am a merman! Not a mermaid…!" he burst and was very serious. Karma laughed as he enjoyed the angry boy.

"Oh see.. The fish is angry!" he laughed. Manami smiled awkwardly as she felt sorry for the merman. Nagisa clenched his fist.

"Y-you…!" he got to threaten the human before he started coughing. The humans looked confused at him and thought something was wrong.

"Nagisa, what is wrong?" Manami asked the still coughing merman. Nagisa started to lay down and held onto his throat. He continued coughing.

"Breathe…" he whispered shortly. Karma knew exactly what was going on. He quickly went over to the bluenette.

"Why do you not go back to the ocean then!?" he yelled and grabbed the bluenette.

"Manami… He needs water… Fill up the bathtub!" he burst and took the bluenette up into his arms and went towards the water. Nagisa gasped for air as he still could not breathe. He felt the water under him. He was now sunk into the water and breathed out as he felt better once again. He looked up and saw it was Karma who was holding him. He blushed and wriggled to get out of the embrace. Karma tried to calm him down.

"Relax… I just make you wet with the ocean water. You were about to get too dry…" he said and made the merman stop wriggling. He stared at the raven eyes who lit up in the moon light. Karma saw the stare and sighed heavily. "Why did you stay in the sand? You could die if you did not get back into the water…" he asked and looked a little confused and concerned at the bluenette. Nagisa gulped as he heard the question and looked towards the water. As he came to think of what almost happened to him, he hid his face into the red haired's chest. He trembled a bit.

"I… If I go back… I might get killed…" he whispered. Karma looked surprised at him and then nodded as he was not sure how to react otherwise.

"Okay…?" he did not really take it seriously and stood up. He walked back to land. Nagisa felt how the red head walked and thought it was a weird feeling. Being held up in the air made him feel unsecure. He held onto the red haired's shoulders tightly. He came to think of something.

"You are a human… How come you were so calm finding me? A merman…" he asked and looked confused at the young man holding him. It did not occur to him that he was taken inside.

"Long story… Why did you get so defensive earlier?" Karma dodged the question and looked at the little bluenette. Nagisa sighed irritated and let go of him. He crossed his arms.

"I hate humans… They are monsters…" he said and had a more pained look in his face. He looked away. Karma noticed, but did not say anything. He walked not far before reaching the bathroom.

"Then why do you not try to get away from me?" his question was not that easy to answer. As Nagisa realized that he had not really tried to get away from Karma that much. He flushed.

"Sh-shut up…" he said and blushed while looking away. Karma sighed over the attitude and then just threw him into the bathtub. Nagisa gasped in shock as he could not feel anything under him. He hit the water and the water splashed over to the floor. He coughed shortly and looked irritated at the red haired.

"What the he-!?"

"Now, stay there… We will find a way to have you live normally while you stay here… If you wanna stay here…" Karma said and crossed his arms. He looked serious at the bluenette who then faced the water and nodded.

"I-I can't go back anymore…" Nagisa said and embraced himself. He remembered what had happened. There was nothing to go home to. He could not take care of himself, he had no choice, but let _humans_ take care of him for now.

"I will be back in an hour. Manami is working on an elixir, which can give you your own legs…" he said and left the room before the bluenette could say anything.

"Legs…?" Nagisa did not really get how it would be possible for him to have legs. He sighed heavily and relaxed in the tub. He then looked curious at the tub and thought about what they actually used it for.

Karma entered his fiancé's secret room. Manami was standing by her desk and were mixing her potion. She looked very concentrated at it.

"How goes?" he asked her and did not really care if he interrupted her. Manami turned shortly to look at him. She smiled a little and then put a little blue mixture in the potion.

"I actually think this will do it… I am so lucky to have a real merman to try it on!" she smiled and stood straight while showing the red haired the elixir. She was overjoyed. Karma knew what this was about. They actually only helped Nagisa because they had to try this big experiment on the real thing. The secret behind the experiment was not to be unleashed yet.

"So you are ready to try it on the real thing?" he asked her and got a nod. He understood it was time now. Manami stood for a minute to feel the potion. It felt right this time. She felt it could hold for a time and not forever. It was perfect. She went out of the room. Karma quickly stopped her and told her a little detail about the merman.

"I am so glad you told him… I wouldn't have been able to have said anything…" Manami looked embarrassed down while walking towards the bathroom where Nagisa would be.

"Well, it would be cruel to poison him and then let him know that we tried to turn him into a human after he would be dead?" Karma was not serious and sounded very ironic, but also he found it unfair to try something on somebody that had just appeared. They both entered the bathroom seeing the bluenette study a whole lot of things in the room. He looked around and tried to reach out for some of the things around him. Nagisa noticed them and looked embarrassed at them.

"W-what? You have funny things in here!" he smiled awkwardly and then sat normally in the tub once again. Manami smiled at him.

"It is okay… We will teach you as much as you want to learn…" she said and silently walked over to the tub.

"Um…" He looked nervous at her as she went over to the tub. She could see he was nervous.

"What is it?" she became nervous.

"I don't know you… But why do you want to turn me into a human?" he asked. Karma stayed by the door and just glanced at the two of them.

"Well… First. My name is Okuda Manami. You can call me Manami. The guy over there is Akabane Karma… He is a good guy when you get to know him…" She started. She now stood by the tub and looked relaxed at the boy. "And then… We want to turn you into a merman… because we are trying to make an elixir for mermaids to become humans… It is a longer story… But… Please…" She bend over it and tried to give the bottle to the merman. Nagisa did not take it at once. He looked confused at it and came with a suspicious look. He looked a little confused at the red haired.

"What is that?" he asked and then looked at the girl in front of him.

"It will give you, legs… It will turn you into a human…" she said with a nervous voice and tried to keep calm. Nagisa looked surprised at her at he heard it. He then turned to look at Karma who nodded shortly.

"But… why me?"" Nagisa started and looked at the girl once again. "I am just a merman you met…?"

"You said to me you would die if you went back to the ocean… We can't hold you here like that and we won't try to kill you… It will make your stay here easier anyway…" Karma then answered for Manami. Nagisa looked surprised at him. He then thought about it. He then nodded.

"I understand…" he said and silently grabbed the bottle. Manami calmed down and looked hopeful at the bluenette. Karma went over to her so he could be close to the bluenette if something would happen. Nagisa looked at the bottle and noticed how beautiful a color the fluid had. It was light blue. It reminded him of the cleanest ocean he had been in. He sighed shortly and then closed his eyes as he decided to drink the elixir. He gulped as he had drunk it. He gasped and grabbed his throat. It was like he had to throw up, but nothing was on its way up through his throat. He grabbed the sides of the tub and groaned in pain. It started to hurt in his tail. He held his eyes closed. Suddenly the pain became worse and sharp. He wrenched while holding onto his chest.

"Nagisa!" Karma burst in concern and was about to grab the bluenette before he was shoved away by a strong wind. Manami was also shoved back by the strong wind. The both of them regained their balance and looked very concerned at the now strong light in the tub, lightning up in the dark room. All lamps and such were out in the room, so as the wind and lights disappeared, the room was all dark. Karma looked confused around.

"What happened?" Manami was not even sure what had just happened. She got up and was about to grab her fiancé, but he was already by the bathtub.

"Nagisa…!" He exclaimed and found the bluenette unconscious in the bathtub. He saw him sinking under the water. He quickly grabbed him and pulled him up to prevent him from drowning. _He did not breathe under water… did it work?_ His thought and looked at the bluenette's underpart. He had legs. "You did it, Manami…" he whispered while staring at the legs the previous merman had. This boy was a successful guinea pig. It was a cruel thought though.

"I really did it!" Manami smiled overjoyed. Karma nodded, but was more worried for side effects that might come. He took the bluenette up in bridal style.

Nagisa was taken to a bed in the guest area. He was put into some clothes from when Karma was younger. Manami went to her bedroom as she had begun to get very tired. Karma stayed by Nagisa's side to keep an eye on how he would be doing. He was thinking on what might happen while he would be learning to walk on them and when the time might run out. How would the bluenette actually react to it all once he would wake up. Karma leaned over the bed and looked at the sleeping bluenette and stroke a hand over his forehead.

"Why is such a beautiful kid like you afraid of us humans?" he asked him with a emotionless look and knew he would not get any answers. He smiled a little as he knew something would be funny about everything later on. He remembered how the bluenette was acting over the different things that happened earlier. He could not help but chuckle over the thought.

"I look forward to when you wake up…" he smiled enjoyable.

* * *

Time went on. Karma got bored over waiting and left the room. He did not really feel tired so he went over to the big window at the end of the hallway. His house was big. Son of an Earl has everything he needed, but Karma felt empty. He had Manami, but she was a childhood friend which do not even want to marry him. They had both agreed to stay engaged so they would not have more arguments with their parents, especially Karma's parents. Their families wanted to be united and an engagement was enough for now. They did not have any feelings for each other. Karma knew how true love felt like. He felt it once when he was 3 years younger. Seeing a boy swim in the water and having fun. A warm smile on his face, but a tail made the red head stay in his hide-out.

"He really must be that boy…" he smiled at the memory and sighed. In their world, mermaids were a legend and those who had seen them kept their knowledge to themselves. Mostly because they often fell in love with the creature they met and promised their loved ones to forget them. Karma never approached the one he fell in love with. He just saw a big smile on a cute face. A smile he cannot forget. He sighed and leaned against the window. He listened to the silence and let his thoughts echo silently inside of his head.

* * *

 **Okay. What did you think of Manami and Karma? I hope you think I made them okay by personalities xDDD  
Even though Karma seems a little... soft, but I like him like that. I hope it's okay~ **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter~ Review! :D~**


	4. Chapter 4

**To be honest. I thought I had published this chapter xDD FORGIVE ME! Thanks for following anyway! I will update more often! I really thought I had uploaded this chapter xDD**

 **I really enjoy writing this story! I hope you like it x3**

* * *

Nagisa opened his eyes. He felt like he had been sleeping forever. The sun was shining thought the glass of the windows. He looked around, realizing he was in a bed. He coughed shortly before sitting up. He noticed he was covered by a blanket and could not feel his tail anymore. He did not think further over it as he saw the red haired sleeping beside him. He gasped and jumped in shock away from him. He screamed up as he fell out of the bed. Karma had been lying beside the bluenette since yesterday evening. He did not want to leave his side and now he had found himself lying right beside him. He sat up and looked confused around to find the culprit for waking him up.

"Hey…" he groaned and leaned over the edge of the bed to look down on the half-naked boy. He could see how confused and shocked he was. Nagisa looked up at him and was about to scream as he looked down. He saw them. Two of them. He was speechless and tried to move them a little. Karma noticed how he reacted and sighed as he gave up on being angry at him. He moved over to his own side once again and got out of the bed.

"Yesterday's experiment worked, as you can see…" he said and squatted down in from of the kid. He smiled haughty. Nagisa looked confused at him and nodded shortly. He looked down on his legs and then looked up again to see a hand right in front of his face. He gasped in shock of the sight of the hand. He hesitated shortly and then chose to grab it. Karma stood up and help the bluenette up to stand on his new feet. Nagisa could feel a lot of pain as he came up to stand on his feet. He quickly grabbed the shoulder of the red haired and tried to keep standing, but it hurt too much. Karma noticed pain in his face and helped the bluenette to sit down on the bed once again. Nagisa gasped as he sat down and held onto his laps.

"It hurt… it hurt a lot…" he complained and bend over his legs. Karma sighed and nodded shortly.

"it will hurt for some time, but as soon as you learn how to walk, the faster the pain will go away" He said and placed a hand on the blue head. Nagisa looked up at him and then nodded. He hoped the red haired was right. He tried to move on his legs, but it still hurt. He groaned in irritation and looked up at a smiling red haired.

"What are you smiling at?" he asked irritated. Karma could not help, but grin after that comment. He chuckled and waved shortly before walking over to the window.

"Nothing. I just cannot help but like your attitude. It is really cute…" he said, making the bluenette blush in embarrassment. Nagisa sighed. He looked at himself and then first now, realized he was naked.

"WHAT IS THAT!?" he screamed as he saw the little daggling thing between his legs. Mermen do not have anything there normally, so it surprised him to see it. He shortly touched it and blushed. He got a weird feeling and quickly hid it away with the blanket he had beside him. Karma could not stop himself from laughing hardly at the shocked bluenette.

"That is the thing you pee with!" he laughed while embracing his stomach. He laughed so much, it hurt. Nagisa flushed and looked confused at the laughing boy.

"Why do I have such a thing!?" he was shocked and very conflicted about the situation. _What the hell did they do to me?_ He did not know why, but he suddenly felt tears down his cheeks. He hurt inside and it was very embarrassing to sit here in front of a stranger who had turned him into a human. How could he stop himself from crying over this? It was so harsh. Karma stopped laughing as he saw the tears. He quickly went over to the bluenette.

"I am so sorry… I did not mean to make you cry…" he apologized. He suddenly felt guilty for making the boy cry. He patted the bluenette on the top of his head, trying to cheer him up.

"Why is this happening to me…?" Nagisa whispered while sobbing as he felt like he could stop crying now. He looked up at the red haired. He noticed how he tried to cheer him up and then looked down, blushing. Karma sighed and sat down on the floor to face the bluenette more properly.

"Nee… Are you feeling okay? I know it is a big shock… but see. Now you can live normally up hear?" He joked. Nagisa glared a bit as he heard the joking voice. He did not like it at all.

"You know… You are a pretty mean person… are you not?" Karma just chuckled at the comment and smirked a bit.

"Not that mean…" He chose to answer. Manami entered the door, seeing the bluenette awake.

"Oh, He is awake. How are you? Nagisa" she asked politely and went over to them while carrying a tray. She had made breakfast for the boy. Karma smiled a bit more gently and just looked at his fiancé at she went over to the little night table and placed the tray there. Nagisa looked a little tired at her at he had cried.

"I feel so humiliated… I am a human and this idiot made fun of me…" he complained a big while trying to smile. She looked confused at him. She then looked at the red haired. She smiled awkwardly.

"You teased him? Typically you…" she smiled warmly, he just stuck out his tongue. She then looked at the bluenette once again and helped him to sit properly in the bed, covered by the blanket and then handed him the tray.

"Don't worry about it… That's just how he is… Now… Eat…" She said gently and handed him a plate. Nagisa looked confused at it as he saw a white and yellow thing on the plate. Egg.

"What is that?" he had never seen pan eggs before. It was human food. He looked a little suspicious at the food and then looked up at them. Manami smiled a little nervously and then looked at Karma who seemed to be ignoring the whole scene by looking out of the window. She sighed and explained that it was food that humans ate. Nagisa still stared at it because grabbing the fork and cut a little off to stick his fork into it. Manami smiled warmly as the boy then took the piece into his mouth. He blushed as he tasted it.

"I-it's… good.." he whispered and looked a little awkward at the older girl standing by his side. She smiled softly as he then just began to eat it all and then pulled back. She went over to Karma who was still just looking out the window. He looked back at her as he saw her in the reflection.

"Do you think we can take care of him? I mean…" she asked with a low and nervously voice. She felt like they were taking care of a child. Karma looked surprised at her. He then smiled and nodded.

"Of course… I will take care of him, then you can do our chores" he smirked and then walked over to the bluenette. Manami flinched in shock as she realized what that smirk meant.

"b-but..!" she then saw how soft a look the red head had as he glanced at the eating bluenette. She sighed shortly. She nodded and then walked out the door.

Nagisa just sad and ate the food on his plate. He suddenly realized someone staring at him and gasped as he met a pair of raven eyes. He stopped eating and then looked down with a nervous look.

"I am sorry about before… It was just such a cute reaction you came with when you discovered your own penis…" he chuckled shortly and then sat on the edge of the bed. Nagisa looked at him and turned red at the last thing. Karma saw the red face and then sighed.

"You usually teases people like that? Even those you don't know?" Nagisa glared at him with a very embarrassed look. The red head nodded and smirked as he felt he had an opening once again.

"Yes, I tease everyone because it's fun…!" he smiled and then leaned back with a more natural look. Nagisa felt a little less embarrassed as he felt like it was not only him who was treated like that.

"But…" a gentle voice came from the red haired. The bluenette looked confused at him.

"… I am more cruel with those I do not like… I usually mock them until they try to hit me…" Karma confessed. Nagisa was surprised over the sudden confession. _Why is he telling me that?_ The red head smiled and tossed himself into the bed. "So you are lucky.. If I didn't like you, I might have continued until you would lose yourself" he finished. The bluenette kept quiet and did not really understand what that last thing was meant for.

" _Didn't like me_ …?" he slowly realized what it meant.

"HUH!?" he burst and flushed.

"What the heck do you mean!?" he finished. Karma burst in laughter as he got the reaction he wanted. He rose quickly from the bed and then tousled the bluenette's hair. The bluenette shook his head as it hurt a little.

"You are just like a little kitty! Come on, eat up and I will help you learn to walk. If you wanna stay here, you have to learn our ways of doing things" he said and looked relaxed at the bluenette. Nagisa looked a little grumpy at the older boy and then looked at the food. He then nodded.

"Okay…" he answered and then ate the rest on his plate. It was delicious.

* * *

Karma gave Nagisa a bath and then got him dressed up in some old clothes of his from when he was a bit younger. It fit the former merman perfectly. Nagisa still sat on the bed, afraid of standing up. Karma had carried him everywhere as he did not want to let the boy walk yet, but the stinking boy had to have a bath. The bluenette was now wearing human-clothes and had his hair down by the shoulders. It all felt weird. He glanced at the material on his body and sighed shortly as he decided not to do much about it. He did not know it, but he was lucky not to be wearing a dress. Karma did plan on making him wear that, but decided not to as he knew the bluenette had to get used to walk first before everything else. He finished up tying up the blue hair into twin tails.

"Hey…" the red head caught the bluenette's attention. Nagisa looked up and saw a hand in front of him. He knew what the boy wanted and hesitated. He grabbed the edge of the bed while staring nervously at the hand. "Come on… I will help you…" He then looked up at the red head and saw gentle eyes. They were a lot more gentle than before. He felt a little more safe now and then grabbed the hand. He nodded.

"Don't you dare tease me this time…" the bluenette assured as he did not want his trust to be broken again. He was gently pulled up to stand. It hurt a lot and he whined in pain. His legs felt like jelly. Karma did not want to tease him this time.

"You can do it…" he whispered and took a few steps back to let the bluenette have space for walking a bit. Nagisa pulled himself together and tried to take a step forward. He had a safe grip in the red head's hands and felt how he was balance with the help of those hands. He felt more secure and took a few more steps.

"I am doing it… I am… m-moving my… um..?" he was not sure what it was called again. He looked a little confused at the red head who chuckled a bit over the confusion. He had not been above the surface for 3 years so he had forgotten most he learned about them.

"What you have there is called legs. When you 'move' them… it's called 'walking'.." he said and smiled. He knew the bluenette was not used to those things that was way to normal for him. He respected that. "Come on… Try walking…" he commanded a bit. Nagisa nodded shortly as he understood. He took a few more steps. It hurt less and less for every step he took. He blushed.

"I am walking…?" he was not totally sure about it yet. Karma nodded and smiled warmly as he walked backwards with the bluenette following him.

"Yup. Walking like a human… just more like…. A baby that is taking his first steps…" he could not really hold back his teasing. The bluenette blushed. He did know what a baby was. They were children of humans. He glared a bit at the red head because of the little assault. He then knew that the red haired was right. He did walk like a baby taking its first steps. He suddenly felt one of the hands let go of his.

"Wha-what are you do-" Nagisa burst as he got scared of having his support removed. He quickly took another step to maintain his balance. He shivered a bit. He still had the other hand to support himself on.

"See, you can do it!" Karma said with a teasing smile. He knew the bluenette had to let go of one of the hands to walk more on his own. Nagisa quickly realized the red head's wish. He was surprised over the outcome. He _did_ take a step without his help. He blushed in embarrassment when he felt he had no reason for being angry with him. He nodded shortly.

"I walked with less support…" he was surprised. He tried to walk more normally, but tripped by the second step. He felt towards the floor, but was quickly caught by the red head's safe arms. He flushed as he realized he was in the same grip as before.

"There… Careful now…" Karma said and chuckled at the clumsy bluenette. He help him up to stand on his feet and supported him once again by turning to the side and placed a hand on the back of the small boy. He helped him towards the door. Nagisa just kept his eyes on his feet. He was barefoot and walked very carefully. It became more and more easy as he got used to those moving things down there. He came to think of something as he look further on his body.

"H-how do I pee?" He suddenly asked. Karma stopped and was shocked over the question. He did not see it coming and grabbed the back of his head.

"Well…" he started and looked confused at the bluenette who seemed nervous by the reaction. They stood right by the closed door. "I might have to show you… But would be when you have to pee…?" he smiled a little awkward at the situation.

"Why not show me right away?" Nagisa asked nervously. He wanted to get over with it right away as he thought it might hurt. Karma chuckled and let go of him. He was not sure how to react otherwise. This little clueless boy did not know how cute he was with that reaction. He chose to laugh as he thought how cute it was of the boy to be this clueless.

"It doesn't hurt to pee, you should know that!" He laughed. Nagisa blushed in humiliation as he knew he did not have to be nervous about it, but also because the red head once again was laughing at him. He looked down. Karma noticed the sad face and then placed a hand on top of his head. "Relax, You are just such a cute guy…" He could not really take it seriously that he was just asked to learn a boy how to pee. _Just like a little baby…_ He giggled. Nagisa kept his eyes at the floor, too embarrassed to look at the red head. He thought about how it was with his family around. He then remembered being angry with them. He remembered being a burden to them because he needed protection and that was why he was trying hard to learn how to protect himself. He sighed shortly and then pulled himself together.

"Karma?" he then asked the red head. He looked up.

"hmm..?"

"Am I a burden?" Karma's eyes widened. The way the bluenette asked was filled with sadness and a guilt-filled feeling. He then shook his head, opened the door and shoved the boy a bit forward.

"Nope, just try hard. You can do it.." Nagisa gasped as he was shoved forward. He tried to maintain his balance with the few steps he had to take. Karma kept his eyes on him. The bluenette stood on his own, pretty proud, looking band and then nodded.

"O-okay…" he was actually surprised over the supportive attitude the red head had. He saw the red head walk past him, leaving him behind. He looked confused at him and then lost. He stood like a new-born deer when it's standing up for the first time. The bluenette still did not feel secure on his legs. Karma looked back at the bluenette and knew he had to help him some more. He smiled as he found it cute. He lend out a hand to the bluenette, who quickly grabbed it. He just held onto it. He limped a bit as they both started walking down the big hallway.

As Nagisa felt more secure on his legs once again, he started to look around. It was a big house. A very big one. He noticed how it all was made of stone. Panels were so detailed and the floor was made of marble. It was so clean and many paintings on the wall. Mostly painting of the green nature of land. He walked slower as he got captivated by those paintings. Karma noticed he almost was dragging the boy with him. He looked at him and then saw how he looked at the paintings.

"What is it?" he asked and then got a curious look.

"It that somewhere near? It's seems so realistic…" he pointed on a painting of a forest. Karma could not help but smile.

"You just gave an idea…" the red head said, making the bluenette confused. _It was time for a tour for the little merman._

* * *

 **Sooo. Do you think Nagisa is cute? x'DD I hope you enjoyed this chapter xDD**

 **Tell me if there is something you would love to happen! 8D**

 **REVIEW~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay. As I noticed it had been a hell lot of time since I have been updated this... I had to update it now. Sorry about all kinds of mistakes in the chapter. It's uncleaned, so there can be a whole lot of mistakes of things that doesn't fully make sences... So forgive me. I think the story itself is more important. Enjoy anyway ^^'**

* * *

Nagisa was surprised over the idea, Karma got from his little question about human land's nature. The red head planned on, the two of them to go out and see the town. Manami was nervous about the idea because of Nagisa not being completely stable in walking yet. She actually hoped that it was a joke.

Nagisa was currently walking by himself inside one of the show rooms. A room filled with paintings. He was so captivated by the paintings. Karma was keeping his eyes on him from a distance while standing with Minami by the door to the room.

"You can't take him out there… What if you meet somebody you know? What about our parents?" she whispered multiple questions without letting her fiancé answer it.

"Relax Manami… I know what I am doing… I am keeping him away from your lab. You have to check on that elixir. It might have side effects. I am bored anyway so why not take him out to see the town?" he smirked and placed a hand on her shoulder to ease her worries. "I know you can do it…" he smiled. Manami blushed and then nodded. She sighed heavily.

"Just… Don't do anything stupid…" she said and looked serious at him. Karma chuckled and lifted his shoulder shortly.

"What would that be?"

"Starting a fight?" she was serious. He looked surprised at her as she mentioned that. He sighed shortly and scratched the back of his neck with a chuckle.

"Got it…" he answered. He had some times when he would get bored, where it was entertaining for him to pick up a fight with some drunk guys at the pubs around in the city. Maybe some times when people were bugging him or somebody he was companying, he would also defend himself and his companions. It was not really a thing he was proud of, but it was too entertaining to stop. He was caught once, but his parents paid for everyone who saw it for their silence and also for the release of their son. The thought about it all made him sigh shortly.

"Karma?" Manami asked as she noticed how distant his presence had become for a moment. He shook he head and looked surprised at her. He smiled shortly.

"It will be alright.." he said and then went into the room where he left the bluenette walking around like a curious brat.

Nagisa was staring at a big painting in the corner of the room. It was of a mermaid. He looked at her and titled his head. Karma went over to him and had already noticed him staring at the painting.

"Do you like it?" he asked and caught the bluenette's attention or more like… startled him. Nagisa looked surprised at him and then turned to look at the painting again.

"She is so pretty…" he whispered and studied it carefully. The red head chuckled.

"Yeah she sure is… Come on. We have to go now. You had breakfast so let us depart. We can have lunch at a café in town…" he walked toward the door once again, but stopped to wait for the busy bluenette. Nagisa shortly looked at the painting once more before then hurried over to Karma. He had walked enough to get used to his legs, he could now run as well. Well… almost. He tripped and fell to the floor just beside the red head's feet. Karma just looked natural at the bluenette on the ground. "So… Have you gotten used to your legs yet?" He then smirked. Nagisa sighed heavily irritated. The red head then helped him to get back up on his feet.

"Shut it…" he whined. The red head chuckled.

The two boys went towards the town. They were going there by horse and carriage. Karma had given Nagisa a cute cap to cover his blue hair as it was a quite unusual color in human lands. They sat inside the carriage, side-by-side. All the way to the town, Nagisa looked out of the window while keeping his grip in the red head's sleeve to feel secured. Karma did not mind so he just relaxed. He thought the bluenette was like a little child, even though he was only 2 years younger than himself.

They drove along the countryside. There was a few miles to the town. Karma chose the long way so the bluenette could see some of the nature. It was a closed carriage so the bluenette had to look through the window. Nagisa was fascinated by the trees, grass, bushes and not at least the flowers.

"Your world is so much more prettier than mine… I wonder if it would be possible to go to a place where there is only those… plants. You call it flowers right? Like our flowers in the ocean?" he acted quite overwhelmed and happy about being outside. Karma enjoyed it while relaxing in his side of the carriage.

"Yup… The high 'plants' are trees… we also have grass, we just have a whole lot more of it and it's even greener" He chuckled.

"Have you been into the ocean?" Nagisa asked boldly. Karma laughed at the cute stupidity.

"No. I have seen drawings of how they look in book!" he smiled and made the bluenette blush a whole lot. They talked about what most of the things they saw on their way and Karma explained what it was. They reached the town.

There were people everywhere like there was some kind of event going on. Maybe a big market or something. The carriage was parked right by the street to the road with cafés and smaller shops. Karma got out of the carriage as the first one and then help the bluenette out of the carriage.

"Watch your step…" he said as the bluenette took a step down the single step from the door to the carriage. Nagisa was careful and got down without a scratch. He looked around to see what was around him. He was surprised to see that many people and quickly backed off in fear. Karma noticed and smirked a bit.

"Is something going on here?" he asked a little worried and looked up at the red head who just chuckled. He placed a hand on the back of the bluenette. It was now he realized it. The boy was just 15 cm. lower than him. He smiled warmly as he made the bluenette walk with him.

"Nope, this is how it is all year around. It's the boarder for Denmark and Germany, so a lot of people are having a nice time here… Business and more" Karma explained and just walked down the street, keeping his eyes on his companion. Nagisa was holding onto the red head's sleeve to feel a little safer. He looked around and noticed how happy and friendly they all looked. They did not seem to be bad people. He was still being careful with the memories coming back to him. The memory of seeing big and scary humans who killed his sister. He began shivering at the sight of this many humans. He quickly looked down and tried to avoid looking at them. Karma noticed the scared look the bluenette just had before hiding his face behind his fringe.

"Hey… Is it the crowd that is bothering you?" he asked and startled the bluenette. Nagisa looked surprised up at him. He smiled a little unsecured.

"N-no… I just… remembered something…" he kind of lied and then looked down again. It did bother him. Karma decided not to ask about more of it. They got into the center of the city where there was a fountain and a lot of shops that was just about to open. There were not that many people around this place so Nagisa felt better. He saw the fountain and rushed over to it. He kneeled before it, leaning over it and stuck his hand into the water. He felt it and sighed heavily relieved. Karma went over to him and sat down beside the kneeling bluenette, who was staring at the water.

"You miss the ocean?" he asked. Nagisa was surprised over the sudden question and tried to pull back, but out of balance, he fell into the water. The fall startled both of them and the red head was quick to get up to help the now soaked bluenette who now just sat in the water.

Nagisa was not sure how to react and stared shortly shocked. He sneezed shortly and then looked around at the few people who looked at him with different looks. He then heard some of them laughing and some seemed concerned and small-talks were about if he was okay. "Hey!" He then looked up at the red head who actually had been trying to get his attention. "Here.." he reached out a hand for the bluenette. Nagisa grabbed it and got out of the fountain.

"T-thanks…" he thanked him and looked around them. He was now completely soaked. Karma sighed shortly as he knew that he had to get the boy dry before he would catch a cold. He heard some older men laughing, though in the friendly way. An older woman came over to hand them a towel.

"You poor thing, you okay there?" she asked the bluenette. He was shortly frightened of her approaching, but then nodded. Karma sighed and got the towel to dry the bluenette

"Thanks…" he bowed shortly.

"Mr. Akabane.. Who is this cute girl?" she asked. It was the baker's wife. Karma was well known because of his parents are well known in town. His parents were known for their close friendship with the royals of their country.

"I-I am a boy…" Nagisa corrected her nervously and looked embarrassed down. Karma chuckled and nodded.

"A kid I am taking care of. You can call it… Babysitting…" he smirked with his typical smirk. Nagisa flushed at the word. He kept quiet as he then tried to dry himself. He glanced at them to see how they communicated. They had friendly looks, both of them.

"Oh my… I didn't know you were that kind of boy" she giggled and then looked at the boy.

"My name is Camille. My man is the baker… You can always come by to get a muffin or so." she said and smiled warmly at him. She then helped him to dry him. As she saw how fluffy his twin tails became after using the towel, she could not help, but laugh. Karma kept quiet, but did smile at the sight of the bluenette. She smiled at them, telling goodbye, took back the towel and then left to go back to the bakery just across the square. Nagisa looked after her and then looked up at the red head. _She said muffin… what is that?._ He had his confused look again. Karma sighed shortly.

"It's good it's summer out here. It would have been quite a problem if you would get sick…" he said and then walked past the fountain. They went out of the city and reached a field with flowers and few bushes and flowers. "Here you are. A place without human, but a place you can explore…" he joked as he knew it was too weird for him to say so teach-like a thing. Nagisa looked excited around.

"F-flowers… Land-flowers…" he whispered and then rushed over to an area filled with plants. He touched then carefully and then picked one. He gasped as it was hard to pick and then it broke. Karma went over to sit beside him.

"What now?" he asked. The bluenette was suddenly sad and looked apologizing up at him.

"I think I broke the flower… It was not easy moved from its place like in the ocean…" he answered and looked sorry at the flower. The red head was surprised to see him be sad over something like that. He sighed and lied down to look up at the sky.

"You know, Nagisa… You really are a pure boy… That is just how our nature is. I will be sure to tell you if there is something you shouldn't do…" he said irritated and then looked up at the clouds. The sun shone brightly and made his face heat up a bit. He hid his face from it with his arms and relaxed. Nagisa glanced at him as he heard his answer. He just nodded with an 'okay'. He looked at the flower and could not help, but think of his sister. He then looked at Karma to see what he was looking at. He then looked up and saw the clouds.

"Oh… The sky…" He smiled as he remembered looking up at it often when he would go up to the surface years ago. He had actually only been visiting the land of humans once. The time with his sister. He did see humans before that, but they were on a ship. He remembered how his sister was picking on him while sitting on a rock just above the surface. A ship was passing by and they did not notice it before it was pretty close. He smiled a bit at the memory. He looked around and then saw a tree. "I wanna go higher…" he whispered low enough for the red head not to hear it. He rose from his sitting position and walked over to it. He stood right under it and looked at its leafs. So green. He then looked at his hands and then feet to think how to get up there. He was wearing shoes. He had already gotten used to them. He grabbed a low-hanging branch and pulled himself up. It was quite easy. He smiled to himself as he knew how to get up higher.

Karma had not noticed that Nagisa was not beside him as he had been dozing off. He was about to say something as he turned his head and saw there was no boy. He sat up and looked around, calling for him shortly before seeing the boy high up in the tree. He suddenly felt his heart race in fear as he somehow got scared of what could happen if he did not hurry over to get the boy down. He was worried for the safety of the bluenette. He quickly rose and ran over to the tree.

"Nagisa! Get down from there!" he yelled irritated and saw how high the bluenette already had climbed. Nagisa heard the red head yelling, but then the wind blew harshly and made it hard for him to hear what the boy down there said. He just looked up without and then climbed higher up. Karma growled irritated as he knew the bluenette did not hear him. He decided to go up there himself. He climbed up the tree and hoped to get up to the bluenette fast enough. "Nagisa! That brat.."

Nagisa got up to the top and reached up for the clouds. He held onto the closest branch he could reach to support his balance. He looked up at the sky through openings between his fingers. He felt the wind blow through his hair and made the feeling be even more fantastic. He smiled warmly and then thought about how beautiful it was. Blue sky with the sun shining through the thin clouds.

"NAGISA!" His attention was suddenly caught by the red head who was further down the tree. He looked down at him and then saw how high he was up in the tree. His heart skipped a beat in shock and froze in fear. He started shivering and then tried to get down. "No Wait!" Karma tried to stop the bluenette from trying, but it was too late. The branch supporting the bluenette's weight broke. Nagisa gasped as he felt gravity take over his body. He reached out for another branch and fortunately caught one. He panicked.

"Karma! Help me!" he exclaimed in fear and closed his eyes and just held onto the branch.

"I'm coming! Hold on!" Karma yelled and climbed up the tree and he did not get far before the bluenette seemed to loosen his grip in the branch.

"Karma… I can't-!" He froze as the bluenette fell once more. _No..! I won't let you!_ He screamed inside. He was quick to climb sidewise and grabbed the bluenette by his wrist and caught him just in time before he would fall further. Nagisa stared scared up at the red head who had just saved his life. They stared scared at each other. Karma panted shortly and just looked into the clear sky-blue eyes which was filled with fear, but also relief.

"I got you…" he then smiled as he pulled up the bluenette to safety. Nagisa quickly wrapped his arms around the red head's neck to feel safe. They got deep into the tree to stand on the bigger and tougher branches. Karma leaned up against the center of the tree and held his arms around the trembling bluenette. "You okay?" He forgot how mad and worried he was just a minute ago and just wanted to know if the bluenette was going to be alright. Nagisa nodded and was still a little scared after the fall. As he calmed down, he loosened his grip around the red head's neck and then looked up at him. He blushed as their eyes met once again.

"K-karma…" he whispered and just stared at him. Karma stared as well. He then shook his head to get back to reality. He smiled a bit.

"Why did you go up here? You don't even know how to walk properly and suddenly, you are four meters up in a tree?" he asked and looked a little irritated at the bluenette. Nagisa blushed a bit more and looked down.

"I wanted to get closer to the sky…" He apologized. The red head sighed heavily.

"You have to remember that this is not the ocean. You can't just fled down to the ground… Idiot…" Karma scolded the bluenette. He then told the bluenette to hold onto his stomach with his legs while he himself would get down from the tree. Nagisa did as told. Karma then climbed from the tree. He had been climbing in trees when he was younger so he was not that scared of heights. As he got down on the ground, he could feel how the boy was clinging to him. He chuckled. "We are down on the ground. You can let go now." He smirked. Nagisa opened his eyes and then let his feet on the ground. He quickly let go of the red head. He was so relieved when he felt the ground under him that he fell to sit down. It was due to the adrenaline had run out again.

"I feel so ill right now…" he felt sick, but as he had relaxed for a bit, he got better. Karma just stood and looked at him with a neutral look. He kept cool as he observed the bluenette.

* * *

 **See...? I told you x'D. Well. That's it for now! I might re-read it and clear it for mistakes someday.. until then.**

 **REVIEW~ ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not posting for a month... I hope this will be worth waiting for xD**

 **It is not edited, so you'll find MANY mistakes... But yeah. I hope you will enjoy it and be sure to review afterwards! that is what keeps me going! .**

* * *

Down in the ocean. Gakuho was irritated over he could not have followed the prince up to land. He looked at his son who was sitting on a stone in the bottom of the cave. He was sulking in his own way.

"I am so furious… That boy is so damn lucky and was too fast for my idiotic sharks to catch" his face was cold as he swam over to his son. "You could have killed him. You trained with that octopus as well…" he said and grabbed the head of the boy who had tried to ignore his father. Gakushuu gasped in pained shortly and glared back at his father.

"I like Nagisa… There is no way I would kill him… I just do as you tell me, but I will never kill him…" he was serious. Gakuho let go of him and then swam over to his light of hell which was keeping an eye on the bluenette from up at land. He had been keeping an eye on him since he lost the fight to the octopus. He had seagulls to see through to see where the bluenette was. They saw him with legs. It had made Gakushuu angry to see the bluenette be friendly with a human after what had happened. The reason for his sulking.

"You sure are selfish… aren't you?" Gakushuu frowned at his father's words. _Shut up… You are the selfish one… only thinking of yourself…_ He frowned and then swam over to his father. "Look… The prince has let a human be this close to him… A human he is not afraid of… Do you know what that means…?" Gakushuu felt an anger built up inside once again.

"He has fallen in love with the human…" the young merman concluded in realization. Gakuho smirked as he knew the boy now was blinded by jealousy. He was ready to use it. He made the bird look at Karma instead. What they both where seeing right now was Nagisa and the human relaxing on the grass field. Gakushuu's head was boiling in anger as he could hear what they were talking about. Talking about human things. The bluenette had become curious now.

Gakuho enjoyed the evil look his son soon made. He was now planning to use his son to try to kill the human which might lead to the death of the bluenette.

"What do you want to do about this? That man will properly try to molest your precious prince without you being there to protect him…" the adult merman asked his son. Gakushuu knew what he wanted to do and then glared at his father.

"Turn me into a human…" he commanded like he was the master. Gakuho smirked and shook his head at the sudden command.

"If it is what you wish for…" he played innocent. To be honest, he was lazy as fuck and only wanted to use everybody for his own plans.

Karma and Nagisa had returned to the town. It was hours later after the incident. Karma had offered to go home after what happened as he clearly could see the bluenette was exhausted, but was denied. Nagisa did not want to go home just yet, there was still a whole lot he wanted to see… _and he did not want to show weakness_. Karma had told him about a lot of things they could see around the town.

"So… What do you want to see?" he asked the bluenette who was walked right beside him. Nagisa thought about it. _I am not sure… What is there in the human world?_ He tried to remember what he liked of those things he had found on the bottom of the ocean some time back in his life. He remembered beautiful things. He smiled.

"I would like to see more of those things you have in your rooms… Those that is not used for anything.. I wonder how many different kinds of items there are…" he chose to answer. Karma was surprised over the choice and was not even sure what he meant by things that are not in use. He widened his eyes as he remembered the boy be very curious about the vase and those things in the bathroom.

"You mean ceramics…" he chuckled and then nodded. "Sure… let's go see such 'things'…" he joked and made the bluenette confused over the reaction. They went into the shops that sold ceramics. Nagisa was surprised over the creativity behind it and just stared at most of it like a kid looking at candy he could not have.

They also went to toy stores with old fashioned toys. Hours went on. They had lunch on the local café where they ate a sandwich made by the famous chef in town. Karma had bought the bluenette a thing or two. The last place they went before they would head home, was a clothing store. Nagisa was not sure why they went in there, but he soon realized why. The red head had forced him into a dress for a teenage girl.

"Wh-why do I have to wear this?" He was 100 percent sure that the light-green dress he was wearing was not meant for boys. Not even up here. He did know that much. Karma had suddenly turned into a devil.

"Didn't I tell you that you had a face for a girl?" he teased and made the shop keeper finding more dresses and accessories for the bluenette. She did as told and seemed to feel bad for her young customer. Nagisa's twin tails were taken out and his hair let down. He got a ribbon on top of his head and completely looked like a girl. He flushed as he saw himself in the mirror. He looked like a cute human girl. "So cute" Karma teased and smirked at the bluenette.

"Why is this happening to me…?" Nagisa complained and didn't really know what to do about it. There was suddenly a vase that broke onto the floor, startling everyone in the shop. Nagisa looked around to see the color orange in the corner of his eyes. It was a hair-color he knew. He froze shortly as he stared toward the door where the person exited. Properly the person who broke the vase.

"Everybody… I've got this…" the shop-lady said and smiled friendly as she started to clean up the mess. Karma nodded and then looked at the bluenette. He wondered why the boy was staring at the door.

"Something wrong?" He asked and got the bluenette's attention. Nagisa looked at his companion and then shook his head. _I thought I saw…._

"I think I saw somebody, but it was Just my imagination…" he explained and smiled nervously. The red head gave him a nod and then went over to the lady.

"We take it!" he smiled warmly as he took out his wallet. He brought the dress and accessories that the bluenette was wearing. Nagisa was shocked over the sudden buy. He hurried over to the red head.

"Don't tell me I am going to stay in this!" he exclaimed nervously. He did not like the idea of looking like a girl. He quickly tried to get out of the dress. Karma noticed it and hurried to stop him as he was taking the dress of in front of a lady.

"Wait!" He yelled, but soon slipped in a cloth lying on the floor and fell over the bluenette, knocking them both to the floor. He was not sure what just happened and pulled himself up, but to see that he was on top of the bluenette. Nagisa stared totally flushed at the red head. He was almost as red as the red hair in front of him. He froze of the sight of the raven eyes up close. "N-nagisa…" the taller boy whispered as they stared at each other. He could suddenly feel his heart race. _So cute…_ Nagisa did not move at all. All he could hear was his pounding heart.

"Are you two alright?" the shop-lady asked. The boys gasped in unison and got out of the gaze. Karma quickly got up and then helped the bluenette up. The both of them were still blushing a lot. They quickly parted their hands after the help.

"Y-yeah…" The red haired assured and then looked at the bluenette to check if he was alright. He sighed shortly as he concluded the boy was alright. "Nagisa?" he asked for the boy's attention and got it. Nagisa looked up in shock. Karma smiled warmly at him and then shoved him back to the dresser. "Just change into the boy-clothes.." he said, letting the boy go in behind the curtains.

The clothes were bought anyway. Karma liked it a lot.

Nagisa had changed into his boy-clothing. He and Karma was walked down the street after the little incident in the shop. He looked around, noticing the sun was setting. It was properly late. He covered up for his eyes as he tried to look at the sun.

"Idiot… Don't look straight at the sun. You will get blind…" the red head suddenly said and made the bluenette tilt his head forward so he did not look up. Nagisa smiled awkwardly.

"S-sorry…" he apologized and then looked forward as they were obviously heading home now. Karma sighed shortly. They were both very tired. It had been a long day. They had been many places in one day and then the incident by the tree. He sighed as he remembered. _I has been a long time since I had been that worried for somebody… First time ever, worried for a person at all._ He had never really cared that much for the people around him. His selfish parents, his good friend who never got in trouble with her cuteness and the just… all his life, he only had a pet or a teddy bear to really care for. For the first time in his life, he had feared for somebody's life, but this person was not human, more to it, he was a boy. The thoughts streamed through his head while they were both walking towards where the carriage would be waiting for them. His thoughts were cut off by a growling sound. He looked surprised at the bluenette who obviously tried to hide his embarrassment over something. _He is hungry…_ He smiled warmly.

"You didn't eat that much at lunch-time. Let's get something from the baker…" he said and smiled at the bluenette. Nagisa was surprised over how obvious he was, even though he really tried to hide it. They head for the centre of the town where the baker was. "Wait by the fountain, I will got get something… Is there something you would like? A bun? A muffin? Cookies?" Karma asked as the bluenette sat down on the stone scope surrounding the waiter in the fountain. Nagisa looked thoughtful. He then smiled at the red haired.

"Anything would be fine…" He smiled awkwardly and then reached out to take care of the things they had bought. Karma signed at the answer and then waved shortly.

"See you in a minute…" he said and went into the bakery. Nagisa looked at he entered and then, no red head to be spotted, only a few shadows inside.

Minutes went by and the red haired once again exited the bakery. He had bought a whole lot since he had two bags in his hands. Nagisa rose from the fountain and was ready to meet the red head on the midway, but a weird feeling kept him from moving. He looked at Karma who was approaching him. He placed the bought things he was keeping an eye on, on the ground. He suddenly heard a whinny and someone scream.

"Stop that carriage!" His fears were real. A carriage with a horse had gotten out of control and was heading right for Karma. Nagisa panicked and quickly ran towards the red head. Karma froze shortly as the sight of the approaching horse with carriage. He had not seen the bluenette run towards him before he was about to get hit by this carriage. He closed his eyes as he did not really fear the upcoming pain from the hit. What he did not expect was a sudden shove into the ground behind him. He dropped the bags with baker-goods and complained shortly in pain as his bottom hit the ground. He opened his eyes to see the bluenette lying beside him. The both of them were alright. Well, he thought until he saw the bluenette's hands and one of his knees were bleeding. Nagisa sat up, complaining over the pain of his wounds.

"Nagisa!" Karma exclaimed in concern. He could not believe it. He was just saved by the little fragile, stupid, but cute merman. He saw the wounds bleeding and could see it was not serious, fortunately. Nagisa looked up to look at the concerned red head, but then noticed somebody standing far away from the scene. The carriage had been stopped, people around them asked if they were alright, but everything happening around the bluenette was muted for his ears as he had frozen at the sight of somebody he knew. Gakushuu. He was standing not far away from the entrance to the center of the town. He looked angry and as well, his eyes were filled with guilt, as well as sadness. He suddenly ran off. Nagisa looked down in confusion over his discovery of the merman and saw his lightly bloody hands. He started trembling as he saw some unpleasant pictures in his head. He saw the memories from back when his sister died in front of him. The blood between the wooden battens.

Karma noticed the sudden turn in the bluenette's condition. He called out the boy's name, but got no response. He looked around to see people surrounding them.

"Hey! Back off!" He burst and startled them. He got enough space to get closer to bluenette and grabbed his cheek so he could get his attention. "Nagisa…" he called out, but as he made the boy face him, his glance was distant and filled with fear. It was like he was not using his eyes, but only seeing something inside of him. "Oi…" He exclaimed, but suddenly he saw tears stream down the boy's face. It hurt a lot to see such a look on the bluenette's cute face. He tried to call out for him a short time before the bluenette started bending forward, grabbing his head like it was hurting. His eyes became more pained. He started whining in pain and it was clear that he was about to burst in fear. Karma decided quickly to embrace the bluenette and held him tight to keep him from panicking more in front of the people around them. Fortunate, a person he knew came running for them.

"Sir! I heard you almost got run down by a ho-" The man exclaimed shortly, but was cut off by his master.

"Perfect timing! Get my things over there. We have to get home, now!" Karma yelled and held the bluenette close. People around them were not sure of what was going on. He rose with the bluenette in his arms and hurried back to where his private carriage was parked. His servant followed him. As he ran, he could feel how much the bluenette was trembling in fear. _Be alright Nagisa…_ He was not sure why the boy was acting like that, but he thought it might be how mer-people react to injuries. He now just thought he had to get him home to safety. Nagisa embraced himself while he did not feel anything around him. All he could do was seeing pictures of his sister dying, over and over again. That was the thing that made him so scared. He did not know what was happening around him at all.

The next thing he knew was Karma above him. He was lying in a bed, his hair down and only in a shirt and short pants. He shortly looked around to recognize the place he was. He was at Karma's. He then looked confused up at the red head who seemed to be very worried.

"K-kar-"

"What happened to you?" Karma asked, cutting the bluenette off. He had been looking after the bluenette for some time. They were back at his house. Manami took care of the light injuries the bluenette got from the fall. He looked down at him and sighed relieved as the bluenette finally calmed down. "You were trembling for hours and I could not get through to you…" he explained shortly.

"I was?" Nagisa asked with an awkward smile as he was not sure how to react. He shortly tried to sit up, but was stopped by the red head.

"Now… Tell me what happened to you… Why did you not hear me call?" he was confused and wanted to know if it was normal or something serious was wrong. He could not keep himself from touching the bluenette's cheek to caress it. Nagisa felt the hand and shortly looked at it and then back at the red head. He shook his head.

"It's nothing I can talk about…." He did not really want to talk about it. He looked up at the raven eyes which was staring at him. Karma was not satisfied with that answer so he tried another time.

"Hey… You seemed so frightened… It's not nothing… If you talk about it, it might lift your heart…" he had already realized that it was something serious and knew he had to know what it was to help the bluenette. Nagisa could see the anger in his eyes. He glanced away and smiled shortly. _Why is he do kind right now?_ It was hard to think that this guy could have so many sides of his personality. He sighed shortly at the glanced back the red head.

"I just experience something terrible…" he tried to cut the explanation short, but the red head wanted a complete explanation. He gulped and moved his hands up to look at them. They were bandaged. He blushed shortly. "…I… My sister.. died in front of me…" Karma was shocked over the answer and pulled back to see the bluenette's full face. It was already saddened. _Should I really had let him…?_ The next thing came out of nowhere. "She was killed by a human…" The bluenette said with a tired voice. Karma's eyes widened at the sentence. _Oh… It is the reason for his reaction to humans? Understandable…_ He was not sure what to say.

"S-she was... by…. A human…?"

* * *

 **Well... Again, I hope you liked it xD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Long time no see... or.. a month... Okay Long time xDD SORRY! I promise to update now... I updated. DING xD**

 **Anyway, how have you been? I am better than ever ^^ I hope you will enjoy this chapter!**

 **NOTICE: Unedited as always... I don't have time, but I think it is better that you read it unedited than never to read it! xD**

* * *

Nagisa smiled sadly as he was reminded of the tragic incident years ago. He grabbed the blanket covering him and decided to look up at the red head who seemed to be shocked. It did not surprise him at all. He did just tell the older boy that somebody like him had killed his sister, well… when they were talking about humans.

"Now you know…" he said and then turned away to avoid looking at the boy. Karma finally came back to his senses and faced the window to think about it shortly and then looked at the bluenette again. He did not really know what to say. He felt bad, but he became curious.

"I am sorry to hear that… When did it happen?" he asked and hoped to get an answer. Nagisa turned his head to look at the red head. He got a worried look at his face and was not sure what to do. He decided to sit up, the red head tried to stop him, but he assured him that it was okay. Karma pulled a little more back to let the boy sit up. Nagisa did not sit up for long before he noticed the moon was the light-source in the room. He then looked up at red head. He felt safe and relaxed in the red head's company. He then looked down.

"It happened 3 years ago…" he started. He smiled a bit as he thought about how little he even had talked about the incident with anyone. He smiled a bit at the feeling and then continued. "I.. I went to the surface with her and a…" he stopped himself and just continued from the important part. "Ritsu… My sister… she got a little carried away, in love with a human… Letting herself being exposed easily. Neither of us saw it coming when I human grabbed her…. From there… All I could hear.. was her struggles and screams for help…" Karma did not expect to get the whole story. He just kept quiet and listened. He just stared while listening. He glanced down at the bluenette's hands and saw them shaking. He sighed shortly before grabbing them. He stopped the boy from explaining and smiled warmly at him. The bluenette looked confused at him

"You don't have to tell me more…" he said and gave the hands a squeeze. Nagisa smiled a wry smile and then shook his head.

"I want to… I felt so helpless and weak. My sister was up there, unable to get out. I never forget the sight… of… _blood_ …" he whispered the last thing as he began to sob. Karma sighed irritated.

"That is why I told you not to continue…" he complained and then embraced the bluenette. He did know it was a good thing for somebody with angst to get out with their worries or fears. He pulled back shortly after to check on the younger boy. Nagisa sniffled and smiled sadly as the red head. He drew away his tears and felt much better. "You okay now?" He nodded.

"I have never really talked with anyone about her… or… her death.." he said and leaned back into the pillows. Karma let go of him and let him do so. He rose from the bed.

"Why? Don't you have a mother or somebody who can't keep their mouth shut with their loss of their daughter?" he dropped the soft side of him as he knew the bluenette was alright and went over to the window. Nagisa glanced at him and sulked shortly before answering.

"First… I don't have a mother…" Karma shortly gulped at that answer.

"Sorry…" He mumbled and looked out at the moon. The bluenette shook his head.

"It's okay… But… you humans should know about something like this… Isn't it normal for people not to talk about a loss and not talking about it after it happened?" he asked confused and sat right up again. He got the raven eyes stared in shock at him. "What?"

"Well… I don't know… I have never lost anyone that close before…" Karma scratched his neck while thinking about what else to say. _Where is this conversation going…?_

"Oh.. But… I told my father about what happened, soon after everything changed. I was the one choosing to stay down in the bottom of the ocean after that… but he… Yeah…" Nagisa stopped and lifted his shoulders shortly. "He did not want to talk about it after I told him… He became obsessed with my safety… He began discussing me inhering the throne, not to mention his ideas of ho-"

"Wait, what!? 'Inhering the throne'… Are you a prince?" Karma was surprised over his sudden discovery. He walked over to the bed and here the bluenette could clearly see how surprised he was. Nagisa looked surprised at him as well. He did not know why it was such a big thing.

"Y-yes…?" he answered with a nervous look and was confused over the reaction.

"That is so cool! So… do you already have a princess to marry? How do they even teach you to rule… such a scrimp like you?" Karma smirked as he joked and teased the bluenette. Nagisa did not like the face the red head was making. He finally understood what the boy was doing and flushed.

"Sh-shut up! I was only a burden down there… Up here, I feel free and people treat me normally…" he mumbled grumpy and looked away. It was embarrassing to talk about. _Princess? Would… Would father do that..?_ It suddenly crossed his mind that he had not been in contact with anybody since he got here. He got a worried looked on his face. Karma dropped the teasing as he saw his face. He looked confused at him.

"Something wrong?" he asked. The bluenette faced his hands.

"I left my friends behind… I left my father behind… I haven't even told them I am up here…" he looked nervous at the red head. "They might think I am dead…" the thought made him even more nervous and rose from the bed and hurried towards the door.

"H-hey! Where are you going?" Karma quickly stopped him by grabbing his arm and then looked confused at him. "Why would they thing you are dead? If I remember correctly, you said if you went back, you would die… What is going on?" He thought that the bluenette might have been lying. Nagisa looked away and wrenched a single time.

"W-well…" He started and then looked back at Karma. "I kind of…. Ran away from home… before I got here…" The red haired let go of him.

"So your father and a whole kingdom don't even know where you could be right now…?" The bluenette nodded.

* * *

Tadaomi was nervous. He had been searching for his son for two days now. Still no sign of him and he feared that Gakuho might have killed him, but where is his body then? He wondered what to do and went to find a witch who maybe could tell him where his son might be. He ordered his soldiers to call her in. A witch named Irina Jelavic. An irritating mermaid who had abandoned the kingdom because people did not like her attitude. She was a person who liked to bitch around people, flirting, seduce and more with men as she liked to trick them. The king knew her because of her magic. She might be able to help him finding his son. Hours went on while he waiting for her to arrive.

"King Tadaomi..?" a seductive voice was heard. He swam over to his throne and sat down. He then face the mermaid he had been waiting for. She was being held up by the two guards who made sure she could not ran off. He looked at her as she looked quite irritated. He sighed shortly and ordered the guards to let her go. Irina sighed shortly and looked suspicious at him.

"Irina Jelavic… You are known for your strong magic… But left because you were tricking my people" he said, making her lift an eyebrow. She smirked and crossed her arms.

"Well. I did leave on my own will. I hate people being greedy. So of course I wanted more out of it!" she defended herself and stayed where she was. She knew she could not do anything with those guards behind her anyway. Tadaomi sighed shortly and then grabbed his trident as he left his throne to face her. "So… what do the big King want with little me?" she asked seductive. He frowned.

"I need your help to find my son…" he said with a more calm, but at the same time, worried voice. Irina was surprised over the sudden request and had actually no idea of why she felt worried as well.

"Nagisa is missing?" she asked concerned.

 **A little secret.** Tadaomi and Irina had once been very close friends when they were young, but it ended as they became more than friends. Irina was great with magic and were known as a magician who could help people with their needs. It was actually her business.  
18 years ago, she and Tadaomi had just become parents for the first time and she wanted them to get married so they could raise their children with him, but he refused as they both were too young. She just had her first baby at the age of 15 and he was still just the crown prince. It was normal in their world for young parents. They would raise a little girl on their own. It all changed when Tadaomi became king 2 years after. Gakuho had become his advisor and Irina was still the secret lover of the king.  
A day, something changed. Irina found out she was pregnant for the second time

 _"_ _Tadaomi!" Irina exclaimed as she was looking for her lover. She was living in the castle and only trusted servants knew who she were. She swam around the rooms, asking after him. She got to know he was in the courtroom with his advisor. The person, she did not like. She hurried to the room and found the men discussing matters with some attackers from another sea. "Tadaomi…" she hurried over to him._

 _"_ _Irina..? Is something the matter?" he asked concerned as she seemed upset. She was smiling though. She was about to spill the beans as she was Gakuho glaring at her. She looked down and then pulled in him._

 _"_ _I want to talk with you, it's important." She whispered and looked flirty at him to make the other man think they were going to be dirty and ignored them. Tadaomi looked confused at her and then looked at his advisor. He now knew what was going on. He smiled and nodded._

 _"_ _Asano… Would you please leave us?" The other merman did as told and bowed to them. He left the room. As soon as he was gone, Irina told her lover the news. She was going to have another baby. The news were the best news he had gotten in a long time._

 _"_ _We can hope it's a boy this time… Then I can raise Ritsu in a proper lady's way…" she joked and smiled warmly._

 _The news did not spread, but one person who should not hear this was the man they had to leave earlier. Gakuho were not happy._ _ **If it will be a boy, then my plans are ruined… I would have inhered the throne if no child of man would have been born. That man doesn't want a woman to do it...**_ _Even if the princess was the oldest, a boy was more dangerous as he would be the crown prince. He would not be able to get his own future child to marry the princess. He himself had a baby boy who had just been born. If a boy was born, then a marriage between the two kids would be wasted. If a boy was born, he had to kill him._

 _The baby was born 9 weeks later by an egg being hatched after it had been attached to the wall in the royal chamber for one week. Irina did not leave the room the whole week to wait for her child to be born. Tadaomi heard the baby's cry and hurried to the room along with his 3 years old daughter._

 _"_ _Irina!" he entered the room and saw her holding a new-born mer-baby. He went over to her. She smiled happy at him._

 _"_ _It's a boy…"_

 _It all went fast after that. Gakuho did not try to kill the boy as he knew it would damage his reputation. He decided to manipulate with Irina by telling her lies about Tadaomi. Why he was always being busy with something and lied about that the king was seeing other women. Irina was foolish enough to believe it. She confronted him with the things she had heard about. He called her an unfaithful person and it made her angry. They argued, ended in that she left to live on her own in the town. She felt so betrayed and started her own business with magic to help them all. As the years went on, she began to miss her children. She spied on them to see them grow up as fine mermaid and merman. She got to know about how Nagisa was going to be the king and Ritsu would have the opportunity to do what she wants to.  
When Nagisa was 10, she came to visit them in the castle after she heard about Gakuho being banished. The king was not that happy to see her, but let her see her children without telling them who she was. Ritsu did not remember her and Nagisa had never really got to know his own mother. As soon as she realized she could not be a part of their life as they did not even know who she was, she decided to leave again, apologizing to Tadaomi who said to her, it would be best if she changed her attitude before letting his children know who their mother is. She got even more devious after that. She tricked her customers to pay her with more than money, even if it helped them, it was not worth their payment._

 _She got to know about Ritsu's death and made her leave the town for good._

After so many years, she was called to the castle, but not to do a job, no… to know that her son were missing. She was stunned.

"He disappeared two days ago… He might have run away the night to yesterday…" The king told her after a short moment of silence. She looked surprised at him.

"Run away? Why would he do that? Don't tell me you yelled at him again… You did that 3 years ago too!" she exclaimed and got angry with him. Tadaomi sighed shortly.

"Yeah, sorry for trying to protect him from Gakuho! There is no time to waste… Do you still know how to locate people with your magic?" he asked and clenched his grip around his trident. She understood and then nodded.

"Yes… I only need a barrel…"

They prepared what was needed in the process. They had the room darkened and now the parents stood in front of the barrel that is ready to be used. Kayano, Sugino, Isogai and Maehara showed up as well as they returned from their own search. They would have reported back to the king as they found out what was going to happen.

"Oh, I call upon the spirits of the ocean… Give me the strength to carry out this task…" She said as the barrel started to light up. She took out a bottle with seemed to have something in it. She threw it in the barrel and a current made all the present mer-people lose their balance shortly. The color changed and something that could be reminded of smoke rose from the barrel and formed a marble right over it. Irina closed her eyes as she inside her elf could sense the whereabouts of her son. She felt dry. She knew that was a sign of somewhere over the surface. "He is not in the ocean… He is… in the human lands…" she held her hands over the marble and then finally created an image of the bluenette. Tadaomi and the other saw Nagisa sleeping in a human bed. He looked very peaceful and somebody was by his side. Irina gasped shortly as she saw a human.

"What is this?" The king could not understand what was going on.

"Nagisa is with the humans? But… How can he be that without water?" Sugino asked confused. Kayano looked at him as he spoke and wondered as well.

"They must have done something to him…?" Isogai concluded and looked at the image of the two persons. He noticed how the human watched over the bluenette with a gentle glance. _Not a dangerous one?_

"Even so… Nagisa is alive and he is alright… I feel his spirit is a little shaken, but he is resting… Tadaomi… What do you think we should do?" Irina spoke and then asked her former lover. The two of them had not told the young mermen and mermaid about the truth behind Irina's identity. The man nodded shortly as he understood that he had to think about it.

"This human… seems to be protecting my son… So I feel a little relieved… there is only the thing that I am not happy about is him being up there… He must have ended up there thanks to Gakuho… I think we should find a way to bring him back… Irina… Would you please watch over him for now?" he asked her and she nodded at once. He smiled and left the room. He was not sure what to do. The worst feeling now was that he was up there with those fish-eating creatures.

* * *

 **Soooo... What do you think of this little... background story thing-thing? Irina and Tadaomi are so cute x'D**

 **I haven't read this chapter... so... I skipped a lot and saw which moments that were in here xD  
REVIEW~ ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another chapter for you~ A little christmas Present for my dear followers 3**

 **BEWARE OF PARENTS xD**

* * *

After Nagisa had tried to run out of the room, Karma had convinced him in waiting until it was dawn. The moon was still the only light source in the room. The bluenette sat on the bed once again and sulked. He wanted to go out and back to his father. He missed him and felt like it was so bad of him being here and not back there.

"Hey… How about some more sleep?" Karma suggested and went over to sit beside the boy. He made him look up at him. Nagisa quickly noticed how tired the red head looked and knew that he wanted to sleep, but somehow did not want to without the bluenette sleeping as well. _Is he keeping an eye on me?_ He frowned at the thought which made the red head confused and smiled a littler nervously. "What?" Then the bluenette shook his head.

"Nothing… Have you even slept since I came here?" he asked a bit concerned. Karma was surprised over the concern and chuckled.

"Not really, but I am used to not sleep that much…" he answered and rose from the bed again. He then turned to looked serious at him. "I will go get some sleep across the hallway, if you need me. Just promise me… Don't go off on your own… It's not safe out there in the dark…" he warned. Nagisa gulped shortly as he saw the red head's face. He then nodded as he understood. Karma chose to believe in him and went over to the door. "Sleep as well, it would be good for you…" he smiled shortly at him and then exited the door, closing it behind him. Nagisa was left alone in the big room and quickly felt quite lonely. He decided to lie down. It did not take him long before he fell asleep.

Hours later, the sun finally rose upon the blue sky, waking up the sleeping bluenette. He opened his eyes as the sun was too sharp for him to make his eyes stay closed. He sat up, moaning and looked at the light window. He noticed how he could see the ocean from it. He rose from the bed and hurried over to the big window and looked out to see the water shine and sparkle in the sun. _I was never that far away…_ He was surprised in the good way and felt relieved. He turned as he heard a knock on the door. Karma was the one to enter.

"You awake Na-" He got to ask before he saw the merman stand by the window and the sight of him made him freeze. The sight were like seeing an angel with big white wings. The sun made it seem like the bluenette was shining brightly. Nagisa smiled warmly.

"Good morning, Karma…" he said and walked over to the red head who just stared at him.

"M-morning…" he answered after shaking his head. He grabbed his forehead as if he had a headache. _This is too weird… I catch myself in staring at him while hearing nothing but music in my ears. What the hell is wrong with me?_ He removed his hand, seeing the bluenette in front of him.

"Karma…? I want to go outside again…" Nagisa said and looked hopeful at the red head. He got a confused look by the red head and then a chuckled found its way to his face.

"So you wanna go outside?" he said flirty and then walked over to a pile of things. He pulled out the bag with the clothing they brought yesterday. "Then you should wear this?" Nagisa felt goosebumps down his back and backed off as he saw the dress getting pulled out.

"Wh-why?" he flushed as he remembered what happened last time. Karma walked toward the boy while holding out the dress. He had a very perverted look on his face.

"Because I want you to… I want my own princess" he said before attacking the boy. He was not fast enough though. The bluenette dodged every attack and attempt to dress him up. He ran past the red head, heading for the door, but suddenly, he was shoved into the bed. He now had the red head on top of him, pulling off his clothes.

"NOO!" Nagisa screamed in panic and were as red as a tomato. His clothes were removed and replaced with the dress. He started to cry as it was so embarrassing that he could not take it. "Let me go…." He whined.

It knocked on the door and then the door was opened. Two adults entered the door. An older man in suit and a beautiful lady in a pretty dress. They both froze at sight of the bed with the two teens.

Their SON on top of a very young lady while he was trying to open her dress while she was crying.

"KARMA!?" the woman burst in confusion and made the teenagers stare at the arrived couple. Karma smiled awkward and let go of Nagisa, whose dress was almost getting tired up. He just froze as he was the adults. He kept quiet as he did not know how to react. He felt like crying. He sobbed shortly. "Get of that poor girl!" the woman then exclaimed in action. Karma gasped shortly and got out of the bed.

"What is going on?" The man asked with a disappointed look. He crossed his arms and stared at his son. Soon, Manami entered as she heard the mother's yelling. She saw them all and covered her mouth and flushed as she saw Nagisa in a dress.

"W-well…" Karma started and was not sure what to do about it. He sighed shortly and put on a smirk. "I was teasing Nagisa here…" he pointed at the bluenette. His parents became speechless and did not know what to do. Suddenly, his mother spoke up.

"Karma… How can you do that to Manami!? She is your fiancé and you are with another woman behind her back! Even in your couple-bed!" she scolded and grabbed her husband's arm. Manami listened to her and wanted to clear the misunderstanding, but was too scared to open her mouth.

"Mother… Nagisa is not a-"

"Hold your tongue boy… How dare you cheat on your fiancé!? We raised you properly and this is how you repay us?" his father cut him off. Nagisa was shocked over the situation and corrected his dress and then got out of the bed. The mother stared at him. _What a weird hair color…_ She yelled.

"Who is this girl!?" She was so shocked over her discovery of her son's actions.

"H-he is a boy we… are taking care of!" Manami finally got enough bravery to speak up. They all stared at her.

"Boy?" Both parents asked in unison. Karma sighed heavily. He felt relieved over that Manami saved him. He knew that even if he had said it himself, they might not have believed him. He looked at them and nodded.

"Nagisa here is a boy" he said. His mother then looked pitifully at the those boys. She did not understand at all. His father was just speechless and was just shocked. Nagisa flushed and kept quiet.

"Why is he dressed like that? Karma… why do you mock a little boy?" the Akabane mother said and walked over Nagisa to help him out of the dress. He wrenched and the touch of a person he did not know. He kept quiet and hurried to get behind the red head. She was surprised over his reaction and pulled back.

"He is 15… He is not little…" Karma defended the bluenette against his mother. He was inside very happy about Nagisa trusting him so much so he felt strong enough to stand up against his parents. "Leave him alone…"

Time went on with lies about Nagisa's reason for being there. He was a runaway that Karma took care of until the bluenette was ready to go home. The parents still did not like the way their son treated the poor boy, but as long as the bluenette was okay with the way he was treated, they would not do anything about it.

Karma's parents was visiting to talk about the future celebration of his 18th birthday which would be held in a week. He knew that after his birthday, the engaged couple might soon have to marry. That fact irritated him. Karma did not want Nagisa to hear the truth about their visit though, so after he made the others leave with the excuse of changing, he could finally talk with the boy alone .

"Karma… Are those people your parents? They remind me of my father…" Nagisa chuckled. The red head sighed shortly and nodded. He looked at the now changing bluenette and figured out how to make the bluenette stay.

"Pretty terrible. while you get changed, do you mind waiting in here while I talk with my parents?" he asked and smiled a bit nervous. Nagisa looked confused at him and then looked toward the window. It was midday so they had been waiting long enough to try to go to the beach. He wanted to find a way to let his father know that he is okay. He then looked at the red head.

"I don't mind…" he answered after time of silence. He smiled warmly and made the red head smile back.

"Great! See you in a moment then…!" he said and waved as he left the room. The bluenette was alone once again. A sigh left his mouth. _I used to want more time alone from everyone… but now… I want to spend more time with him…_ He blushed and looked a little sad down.

Karma had to hear the thing he heard about every time his parents would come to visit them. They were going to get married. Manami served tea for the adults and sat down beside her fiancé. They all sat in the living room, discussing the matters of the marriage and birthday preparations. The arguing was started quickly.

"You turn 18, Karma! You should learn to take some responsibility…" His father scolded and was already angry.

"I take responsibility over my own life! Maybe you should let me? I don't want to marry Manami because we are friends! We would never fall in love…!" Karma talked back at his father with an angry look. Manami kept quiet and drank a little of her tea. She was used to the arguing, but she still felt a little nervous when it was happening. She wanted to leave, but knew that it would be impolite.

"You two were born to be married. Don't forget that.. Neither of you have a choice. It is your fate…" The mother said with a serious voice and supported her husband.

"Have you thought of children?" the father asked, making Manami blush while the red head became more irritated and ignored them.

"We know that you fit perfectly together! You even take care of a child right now. That shows you can do things together." She smiled and tried to find the positive parts of the current situation. Karma frowned at the mention of Nagisa.

"Don't you dare bring Nagisa into this… He has nothing to do with this…" He whispered angrily. They looked surprised at him. He then sighed shortly at their looks. "Listen… Why can't we choose for our own when it comes to our life?" he asked and tried his hardest to look sad and pleading at his parents. They both sat straight up.

"It's a tradition… It our culture to arrange marriage in an early age for the two chosen parties…" The father answered. Karma sighed heavily.

"Tradition, huh?" He said and then rose from the couch. The parents yelled at him as he left the living room. He went to the room where the bluenette properly were waiting.

"Nagisa?" He asked before entering. He opened to see the bluenette sitting on the bed. He was dressed in his boy clothes and hair tied up in twin tails. He smiled at him as the boy looked confused at him. "Are you ready?" Nagisa jumped out of the bed.

"Yes!" he cheered and hurried over to the red head. They walked down the hallway together and found their way outside and then walked down to the beach which was right outside the mansion. The parents saw them hurried to try to talk to him, but they quickly gave up as he shut the door to the outside. They stayed inside and saw the two of them walk away. Nagisa did notice them and wanted to ask into it, but he knew that the red head might not want to. He was finally on the beach. He looked up to the sky. It was cloudy. He tried to remember what would happen when it was this cloudy, but then shook his head. He heard the water and then realized why he wanted so bad to go out here. _My father…_ He thought about how he could let them all know that he was okay.

"Karma… what should I do…?" he asked and walked towards the water. Karma followed him and then smiled a bit. He knew what the bluenette meant and thought about it.

"Listen Nagisa… You ran away for a reason… right? Why do you worry so much about people who hurt you?" he said and looked serious at him. The bluenette looked surprised at him as the feeling about him being right. Nagisa thought hard about it and looked at him. He sighed heavily and grabbed his head.

"You are right…" he sat down in the sand. He looked upon the ocean and felt the soft wind blow through his hair. Karma sat down beside him.

"Do you care to tell me what happened down there?" he asked and hoped for the bluenette to tell him. Nagisa looked at him while hesitating. He kept quiet and listened to the waves hitting the shore. He felt so relaxed and he was just sitting on a beach with this man he have known for two days. He smiled a bit.

"I love to train for self-defense… I had this teacher… He taught me many things, like being fast… fighting with human-knifes, emergency manoeuvres and such things…" he explained a bit. Karma looked confused at the boy.

"Like a soldier?" he asked and the bluenette shook his head.

"Not really… I just… made him train me when nobody else would. He is the best teacher I have ever had…" Nagisa continued. "Well.. The reason why I had to be protected that much and wanted to protect myself is because there is this man after my life… The same merman who made me swim up here…" he looked up at the red head with a bit nervous look. "Furthermore… I wanted to train again after having an argument with my father, so I sneaked out to train with my teacher… I was caught by him with a knife in my hand and he yelled very roughly at me and Koro-sensei. After that… I was told I would never see my teacher again… I ran away to meet Koro-sensei and then disappear with him… but… Gakuho attacked me… That is when I swam up here…" He finished and could feel a big relieve inside of him. He normally kept things inside of him, but this red haired human made him feel so safe. He blushed over the feeling. He looked up at the red head who seemed to be thinking.

"Sounds harsh… very harsh…." He said and then turned to look at the bluenette. He smiled shortly and then placed a hand on his head to caress it. He made the bluenette feel better. "Thanks for telling me…. But just one thing… What is with the Japanese names? Are you guys from Japan?" he joked and made the bluenette confused.

"Eh?"

The hours went on. Karma and Nagisa went inside to get to know that the red head's parents had left. Manami was sitting in the living room while the few servant were cleaning up the tea-set. She was them entering and smiled warmly and rose from the couch.

"They left shortly after you went outside… They come again tomorrow to pick us up to go to have dinner…" she said with a nervous smile as she knew what her fiancé might say. He sighed heavily irritated.

"Of course… They are such idiots…" he sighed and then smiled at Manami. He nodded shortly as he also knew the girl did what she could to keep calm when they are here. She was honestly a bit scared of them as they were more cruel and scarier than her fiancé. She had been protected by him from both their parents. Her own parents were sweet, caring and understanding, but they were also very traditional. They also wanted them to marry and carry on the family name. Manami felt some responsibility, but she could not make herself do anything with Karma at all. Not even a kiss. Nagisa looked at them both as the atmosphere was heavy. He was not sure, but he could see them clearly being close. He somehow started to feel irritated over them looking at each other. _Why do I feel like this..?_

"We have to go there you know…" Manami said, breaking the silence. The bluenette gasped with a low voice as he was surprised and taken out of his thoughts. Karma nodded shortly.

"I know, I know…" he said and then looked at the bluenette who seemed to be surprised over something. He got a bit confused. "Something wrong?" he got the boy's attention. Nagisa shook his head at the red head and smiled warmly.

"No." he tried to convince them in nothing was wrong. He was not even sure himself. His stomach then burst out in complain. He blushed and made them laugh.

"Should we have some lunch? You two did skip breakfast as you both were sleeping soundly this morning" Manami smiled warmly at them and then asked one of the servants to bring lunch for them within 20 minutes. He bowed and went to the kitchen.

"Alright… And one thing…" Karma grabbed the shoulder of the servant who was heading towards the kitchen. "Don't you dare serve fish today…" he whispered with a threating voice and made the boy jump a bit. He then nodded and hurried to the kitchen. Manami looked surprised at him and then looked at the red head.

"What did you say to him?" she asked. Karma smirked haughty and ignored the question. Nagisa had no idea what was going on and just stayed where he was. He turned and looked out the glass-door. He went over to it and placed a hand on the window. _I hope you all are okay… Kayano… Sugino… Maehara and Isogai…_ He sighed shortly sad. _Father…_

* * *

 ** _Yeah..._ Kinda boring Chapter, or what? I promise there will be more fluff some time next chapter or something. **

**Merry Christmas! ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**As I realized I left of with a quite boring chapter, here you go!  
It's quite cuter and some action as well! See you and happy new year~ PS. I edited this a bit! So it should be more enjoyable x3**

* * *

Another day went by. Nagisa spent hours in showing-rooms with paintings and statures. He loved to relax, but he started to get bored and went to find Karma who had left him alone to do some of his work in his working place. He wanted to train with those legs of his. He walked in a fast pace and just wanted to find the red head right away. He had walked for some time before he decided to ask somebody about his whereabouts. A servant told him that he was in the west wing. He pointed at a door leading to the west wing. Nagisa nodded as he understood. He went over to the door, only to see stairs, and a lot of them. He looked up and then then. _He said I had to get on the floor up to the office… So.. up is…_ He looked at the wooden stairs and walked over to it. He wondered how to go up. He grabbed the banister to support himself on. He took a single step up and felt very unsteady. He got nervous and grabbed the railing with both of his hands as he pulled himself up. His legs felt very unsecure and made him a bit scared. He had taken 5 or 6 steps as he looked up to see how far he was. Still another 8 steps up to the half of the stairs. He sighed heavily. _Help me…_ He sighed and did his best to get up there. He came half way and sighed heavily and sat down. He looked down and became sick shortly.

"Humans sure know what to do to be a pain…" he joked and then got up. He went to the other staircase which lead up to the floor he had to get to. He grabbed the banister once again with both hands and pulled himself up while taking the unsecure steps. He got 7 steps up the 15 step long staircase as he heard somebody opening a door. He was not sure what to do and just kept walking. He almost reached the top as someone burst his name.

"Nagisa!?" Karma saw the bluenette walking up the stairs. Nagisa gasped and lost his grip in the railing. He soon after lost his balance and felt how he was leaning backwards. The red head rushed over to the stairs and was quickly enough to catch the boy. He sighed heavily as he pulled him up to the floor and then embraced him. Nagisa felt his head lean right up against the red head's chest. He could hear his heart pounding very fast and wondered why. He then looked up. "What are you doing up here?" Karma suddenly asked and looked irritated at the bluenette. Nagisa smiled awkwardly.

"I… I wanted to find you… I wanna fight!" He suddenly burst. He wanted to train and wanted to do it with the red head. Karma was surprised over the sudden want for fighting. He was not sure.

"Why? Why do you suddenly want to fight?" he asked and let go of the bluenette, thought making sure he would not go near the staircase.

"I was so bored and then I thought of training with you! Do you have any special training techniques?" he asked admiring and made the red head a bit nervous. Fighting was something he usually did if somebody was bugging him, but training a kid who was properly defenseless and weak so he did not want to hurt him.

"But fighting is…" suddenly the bluenette disappeared and he felt finger up against his throat and another hand on his shoulder. "Eh…?"

" _Pretty please?_ " Nagisa asked with a little different voice. Karma was stunned over the sudden move. He rose his hands up and gave in to the bluenette.

"O-okay…" he answered. He was shocked over the bluenette have this kind of skill. _What was that? It was like he was a snake sneaking up on me and suddenly… his finger was up against my throat…_ The bluenette let go of him and then walked in front of him.

"Great!" Nagisa smiled cutely at him. Karma gave up and went outside with the boy. They walked to the garden in front of the mansion. He sighed heavily over the new situation he was in now. He asked a servant to bring him two of his training swords. Rich people in their country always had a lot of things so swords was something they had as well to train for combat in wars and other things. The servant came back and then gave both swords to the red head. Nagisa looked confused at it. He thought about them and thought they looked like the weapons the soldiers down in the ocean used. He felt happy as they reminded him a bit about his life down there. Karma instructed him in what to do with his sword. It was midday so the sun was burning hot. The bluenette sweat as they started their fight. He found it quite fun as he got to know how to do it. Karma had fun as well. It had been a long time since he had this much fun. He won over the bluenette multiple times, but the bluenette got better as the hours went on.

"Karma!" Manami shouted from the porch. She had watched them for a long time while drinking her tea. She relaxed after a long morning working on the elixir that Nagisa got. She had to make a copy. The truth about that was to be told later. It was now time to get changed. It was late afternoon and there was only one hour until The parents would come to pick them up.

"Is it time?" he asked and stopped the fight. Nagisa sat down on the dirt and panted tiredly. He had finally won a couple of times and it was now time for a break. He was not even sure what it was time for. Karma handed his sword to the closest servant as it was now time to change into more suitable clothes for a dinner party as big place. He looked at the bluenette. "Nagisa… Can you accompany me while I will be changing?" He asked with a warm smile. The bluenette looked confused at him and then nodded. He rose from the ground and went over to the red head. He gave him his sword and then it was given to the servant near him. They both went inside.

They had to go upstairs and the red head decided to carry the bluenette up there. Nagisa did not complain as he remembered what happened last time. They got into a dressing room where Karma could choose his clothing on his own. He did not want anyone to help him with dressing up. Nagisa got down on the floor and then looked around to see many outfits.

"So much clothes…" he was surprised and smiled a bit as many of them looked nice.

"Yeah… The most of it is not even something I wanted myself. Just my parents…" Karma said and smiled as he enjoyed the company of the bluenette. He chose his outfit and started to get dressed. Nagisa sat down on a chair and looked at the red head.

"Where are you going…?" he asked.

"Me and Manami have to go out to eat with our parents… We have to discuss my birthday again… Not at least the marriage…" the red head sulked while putting on his suit. The bluenette nodded and looked down.

"Must be pretty tough… having your parents to be so forceful…" He said.

"Yeah… Moreover… We couldn't take you with us… It irritates me…" Karma complained. Nagisa looked surprised at him as he could hear the red head wanted him with them.

"It's okay! I don't have to go with you… I can find something to do those hours you will be gone…" he assured him and smiled awkwardly. The red head looked confused at him.

"If you say so?" he said shortly. Nagisa thought about it and somehow felt disappointed in that the red head did not try to complain more about it. He then thought about something he had been wondering about for some time.

"Do… Do you like Manami?" he asked out of the blue and looked a little nervous at the red head. Karma looked surprised at him after that question.

"Huh? Where did that question come from?" He asked irritated. Nagisa gasped shortly and looked down.

"J-just asking…" He defended a bit. The red head sighed shortly.

"First… she is my best friend, second… I could never fall in love with her…" he answered with a soft voice, trying to prevent more talking about it. Nagisa was not finished though.

"But… you two seem so close…" he felt that irritating feeling again. It was weird as he had not felt it before. Was he perhaps…. Jealous? "So I just thought that you liked her…" he said a little irritated and looked down. Karma sighed shortly irritated and walked over to stand in front of the bluenette.

"I don't like her in that way.." he said and looked down at the bluenette who did not really seem to believe him.

"I just thought back when you stared at each other like that. It was like you could read each other's mind… You looked like you were the perfect couple and the-" Nagisa was suddenly cut off by a quick move made by the red head. He did not get to react at all before he felt a pair of lips seals off his lips. He froze in the second he felt them. Karma kissed him with a very soft and light kiss. He just stole the bluenette's first kiss without knowing it. As he pulled back, the bluenette turned as red as his red hair.

"Would you shut it already…? I told you I don't like her in that way" Karma said and smiled with a relaxed and warm smile. Nagisa was not sure how to react and looked nervous up at the red head. He then looked down with another shocked look. He nodded as he got it. _Why did he kiss me!? Is he crazy!?_ He was still flushing hard.

" _Karma_ …!" Manami entered the door in her cute little green summer-dress and looked at her fiancé. She gasped as she saw him half naked. "K-Karma! I thought you had changed already!" She exclaimed and blushed, it was because she felt like she was crossing a line, barging in while a person was changing. Karma laughed at her and then grabbed the last remaining clothes and got dressed.

"You didn't give me enough time!" he joked and smiled warmly at her. Manami sighed heavily embarrassed and then noticed the bluenette's red face. She got worried at once and walked over to him.

"Nagisa, are you alright?" she asked the flushed bluenette. Nagisa gasped at her question and then smiled awkwardly at her.

"Y-yeah… it's nothing…" he answered.

The last hour went by fast. Karma's parents came to pick the engaged couple as promised. They were going to ride over to Manami's parents who live not far away. Karma helped Manami into the carriage to be polite and then went over to the waiting bluenette who stood right by the end of the stone-made staircase with four steps. He smiled at him and then placed a hand on his head.

"Now… Be a good boy and don't destroy anything while we are gone…" he joked and teased the bluenette. Nagisa looked irritated at him at first, but then his look became concerned.

"Karma… Why did you do that…?" he asked and referred to the kiss earlier. Karma looked confused and then understood. He smiled wryly.

"I had to shut you up in some way. You have to trust me when I am telling you the truth… I never lie…" he assured the bluenette and made him more calm. Even though it relieved the bluenette that it was nothing serious, it was still a bit disappointing. He was not sure shy. He saw the red head walk away from him and then enter the carriage. He waved at them as the carriage departed from the driveway. Both Karma and Manami waved back at him with a warm smile.

"Are you sure he will be okay?" she asked and looked at the red head. He nodded.

"He is strong… You saw how he fought me earlier. He was quite good at it…" he smiled and then looked at his parents.

It had been hours since they left the mansion. Nagisa was entertaining himself by sitting in the biggest showroom. He gazed at the painting of the mermaid. He thought about it and wondered if it was a real mermaid who had been painted or just an imaginary one. He studied her closely and thought she looked familiar, but he was not sure. He heard a knock on the door and looked towards it. A servant entered.

"Sir. I will be leaving shortly. I am the last one here… I will lock the door after me…" he said and smiled. Nagisa just nodded and thought it was weird to hear such a polite dialect from somebody he did not know. The servant said goodbye and closed the door. It was late, the servants had been around him for some time, and now the last one had left. He felt quite lonely, but the loneliness made him think of all the time he had wanted to be with his friend Kayano down there. He smiled sadly at he started to miss them again. _I am so sorry for running away…_ He started to feel dizzy and sat down for a minute.

"Ugh… Maybe I am tired…" He had dinner a few hours ago, so he knew that it was not because he was starving. He rose and went out of the showroom and went down the hallway to find his way to the bedroom I was using. He felt like someone was watching him and looked around to see if anybody was around. "Who's there!?" he exclaimed, but nothing happened. Only the feeling of being watched disappeared. He sighed relieved and entered the bedroom. He went over to the bed and sat down. He felt bad suddenly. His vision got blurry and made him sick. He knew something was wrong. _Did I eat something bad?_ He asked himself and looked around. He sat on the edge of the bed and his could barely sit right. He was so dizzy that he felt forward and fell to the floor. "Ouch…" he complained shortly before a weird feeling streamed through his legs. They started to burn and it hurt. He screamed up in pain and cuddled together. He could feel something about his legs change. A wind suddenly blew up and his legs glowed. He stopped screaming as the pain disappeared. He moved around shortly before feeling something familiar by the underpart of his body.

His tail was back. He looked surprised at it and sat up with support from his hands.

"Wh-why!?" he was somehow happy, but then knew he could get nowhere with it. He looked around and panicked. _What should I do…!?_ He started to pull himself forward while thinking about what to do. He looked at the window to outside. He could see the light from his room light up the glass. It was raining. He sighed relieved and knew he just had to get out there and just wait for Karma to return.

"I just… need-" he pulled himself towards the window, but stopped as he started coughing for air. _No… is it… already too late…?_ He tried another time to pull himself towards the window, but his throat was dry and made it even harder to cough. He could no longer support himself and let himself fall to the floor. He coughed more and more. He grabbed his throat and started gasp after air. He could not breathe for much longer. _Karma..! Help me…!_

Karma sat beside Manami while they were sitting by the dinner table. Manami's parents were talking about the big birthday party for their son-in-low. Karma's parents told them about their ideas for what should happen afterwards. They started talking about how the wedding should be. Those four were the only one enjoying the dinner. Manami could see the irritation in the red head look. She thought about something and was about to ask him as her mother cut her off.

"Manami. What type of dress will you be wearing for the party at Friday?" she asked with a warmly voice. Manami smiled awkwardly as she was not sure what to answer. She knew she had to answer though. She started explaining what dress she might wear. Meanwhile Karma was deep in his thoughts. He thought about how he possibly could get out of there. He wanted to go home and spend time with Nagisa.

His eyes widened as he heard a voice inside his head. He looked around. The voice started calling for help. He had heard this voice before. He got a wondering look. Manami noticed his look.

"Something wrong?" Karma suddenly remembered where he had heard the voice before and jumped from his chair in panic.

"Karma! What are you-!?" his father burst, seeing his son rush out of the dinner-hall. Manami rose and looked concerned after the red head.

Karma kept running and got outside in the rain to the horses attached to the carriage. He quickly got one of them loose from the carriage and jumped up at it. He rushed towards his home. The horse was fast and got him to his mansion within few minutes. He got down from the horse and rushed over to the front door.

"Nagisa!" He tried to open the door, but it was locked. He could still hear the crying for help. He panicked and decided to run around the big mansion and soon after came to the other side. He saw the light in the bedroom of bluenette's was on. He rushed over to it. He saw Nagisa gasp for air and the red head could see that it was almost too late. He panicked even more.

Nagisa could not breathe for much longer. He bend his neck to look towards the windows again. He had tears down his face as he saw Karma trying to break the window. His vision was blurry and tried his hardest to breathe for a bit longer. He closed his eyes.

"K-Karma…" He heard the glass break.

* * *

 **Soooo... What do you think? A better chapter? I edited it a bit, so It should be easier to read. I promise to edit the other chapters as soon as I get time for it! Look forward to see how Karma saves our blue haired boy~!**

 **REVIEW PLEASE! That is the only thing that keeps me going... I miss more reviews qwq**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here we go... A whole month without a chapter... I am SOOOOO Sorry for leaving you with a cliffhanger xDDD**

 **I betaed the chapter! So It's readable xD ENJOY! I Myself think this is a cute chapter~ x3**

* * *

 _Nagisa could not breathe for much longer. He bend his neck to look towards the windows again. He had tears down his face as he saw Karma trying to break the window. His vision was blurry and tried his hardest to breathe for a bit longer. He closed his eyes._

 _"_ _K-Karma…"_

 _He heard the glass break._

"NAGISA!"

Karma finally got through the broken glass. He went through the hole, making it big enough for his way out. He rushed over to the bluenette who was pale and lightly blue over his face. He quickly grabbed the merman. He then felt how dry he was, he carried him out of the room and out in the rain. He sat down and embraced the bluenette. He stroke his pale face. Nagisa was not breathing and his eyes were closed.

"Nagisa… Hey… I am here now… Breathe…" he whispered and did not know what to do. He shook him a bit. " _Breathe…_ " The rain poured down over them and the bluenette was soaked now, but still not moving or breathing at all. _Nagisa… please… Don't give up… I am so sorry for being too slow…_

Within second, he thought it was the end, but then a great wheeze came from the bluenette whose chest rose along with the breathing. Nagisa jumped up from the lying position and coughed heavily. He looked confused around him and then realized the red head was the one holding him. Karma looked surprised at him. He was shocked to see the bluenette being all right and smiled. Nagisa sighed relieved and leaned up against him. He felt safe again.

"Nagisa… Are you alright now?" Karma asked with a very relieved voice. He was very scared as he thought he had lost him and now, he had him again. Nagisa looked up at him and nodded.

"Yeah… I wondered about something…" he answered and looked at his tail. "Why did I suddenly turn back?" he asked himself and moved it around a bit.

 _"_ _You should be careful, Prince…"_ Nagisa's eyes widened and looked around in fright. He knew that voice. Dark. Just dark and sinister with true horror in it. Karma looked confused at the panicking boy.

"What's wrong?" he asked and tried to get the scared boy's attention, but it seemed like he was deeply concentrated on something. Nagisa looked towards the dark ocean as a red light shone over there. He suddenly saw the owner of the voice. _Gakuho!_ He froze at the sight of the merman who was held up by water splashing under him.

 _"_ _You won't survive for long up there… I have my better half there with his eyes on you..."_ Nagisa did not get what he meant, but then turned his head a bit. He the saw Gakushuu far away, staring angrily at them.

"Asano-kun…" he whispered in fear and the feeling of hopelessness came through him. Gakushuu walked away and towards the haven.

 _"_ _You will soon be dead and the kingdom will be mine… My little prince…"_ The man's laughter echoed inside of the bluenette's head and at the end disappeared. Without knowing it, he clenched his grip in the red head hardly, making the red head even more concerned.

"Nagisa!" Nagisa finally snapped out of it and looked frightened at him. He sighed heavily and relaxed in the arms of the red head. "What happened? Why were you scared all of a sudden?" Karma asked, but was sure he would not get an answer. "Who is… Asano-kun?" The bluenette jolted at the mention of that name. He looked down.

"I…"

"Karma!" It was Manami. She came into the room by the door and then saw the broken window. Fortunately, she was the only one there. "..You ran off so suddenly and I thought something might have happened to Na-" She gasped and ran over to the broken window in her shoes. She hurried over the glass and then saw the boys out in the rain. She looked stunned at the tail. "It's back… Why is it back?" She was devastated over the sight of the tail, as she knew her elixir had not work properly. She sighed disappointed and then turned worried and looked at them.

"Manami… Can you make it again? I think the elixir's affection has worn off" Karma looked up at her and it was clear to her what was most important to him right now. She smiled warmly as she now knew what the feeling inside her was. She was very happy for her fiancé to have found something to care about this much. She nodded when finally giving an answer.

"Yes! I will work hard to make it fast…!" she saluted happily and rushed inside, but stopped quickly. She hurried over to them with a blanket. "Karma… You can get sick by staying out in the rain…" Karma chuckled over her consideration and nodded.

"I know… If you get me a parasol, then I can stay under that while Nagisa can have his tail in the rain…" he said and with that said, Manami hurried out in the rain and grabbed an old styled parasol and placed it over the two boys to have them in shelter.

"Now, Take this and keep warm, I will hurry…" she said before disappearing inside again. Karma had taken the blanket and covered himself and the boy with it while having his arms around Nagisa, keeping him safe and warm. Nagisa had not really been paying attention to anything happening around him. He was deep in his thoughts. _Gakuho was here… He talked to me… Why now of all times? He could have attacked me when I was alone earlier? Something doesn't seem right._ Karma could see the bluenette was deep in his thoughts. He sighed shortly and caress the wet blue hair.

"Nagisa…? Are you okay?" he asked and tried to get the bluenette's attention. Nagisa heard him and slowly looked up at him. He saw the concerned look he had. He tilted his head as he was confused.

"Karma… Why do you worry for me so much? You treat me so nice and so special… I may be a prince of the seven seas, but even after you found out about that, you treated me kindly without being polite…" he asked and looked at little concerned. Karma blushed as he was asked about that. He smiled warmly and chuckled a little.

"I am not really sure… I like you for you and not because you are some prince... So why treat you like one? You did seem to hate it by the way you talked about it…" he answered and had a little neutral look. Nagisa blushed and smiled awkwardly.

"True… Thanks for that…" he thanked him. He leaned into his embraced and relaxed. He held his arms around himself, looking at his tail and made it move a bit.

Manami finally returned with a bottle of the elixir. It was a copy of the one from days before but she added a bit to make it more durable. She gave it to the merman who accepted it at once.

"I hope it will hold for a bit longer this time…" she said and stood by the broken window. They had to have the bluenette turned back normal before doing anything else. Nagisa nodded shortly and drank the elixir. Soon after the same thing that happened the first time, happened again. He felt sick and grabbed onto his throat. Karma held the bluenette close to him as the wind started to blew. Manami covered her eyes as the small shards flew around. Fortunately, she was not hurt. Nagisa got his legs back and fainted. Karma held the unconscious boy in his arms.

"Nagisa?" he tried to wake him, but soon knew it was not possible for now. The humans looked at each other with a relieved look. Karma brought the bluenette inside, but went to another room so he would not be in a room with a broken window.

* * *

Nagisa was sleeping. Manami and Karma helped each other with cleaning up the shards of glass.

"You are lucky our parents thought you ran because you were tired of them and not because of Nagisa… They would have followed if they knew something had happened…" she said as she checked for shards of broken glass. Karma had the broken glass in a bin bag and placed it by the door.

"That is a good example on how much they care about me." he smirked as he joked. He knew that they did not come to hear why he left was because they honestly did not care about him. Because of their ego, they only thought about him because he was their son. They had to make sure he would be doing his job when it came to their company. Lovely parents. That was why he hated them. "By the way, we have to get that window fixed early tomorrow…" Manami nodded and they both chuckled.

* * *

Nagisa woke up early next morning, finding himself in an unfamiliar room. He got out of the bed and walked a few steps before he realized how much it hurt and fell to floor. He groaned shortly in pain. _Ouch…_ Suddenly the door opened and Karma entered. He rushed over to the bluenette to help him up on his feet.

"You should've called for me when you woke up so I could've helped you…" he said and supported him back to the bed.

"Sorry..." was all the bluenette could say. He smiled awkwardly and faced the floor. Karma found it weird that the bluenette was like this.

"Hey… Are you all right? You seem down…" he was a bit concerned, but looked at him with an emotionless look. Nagisa looked up at him with a little more sad look. He saw his face and looked down again.

"I was thinking about yesterday… You were so worried about me… Must have been irritating to have such a burden by your side…" he whispered sadly. Karma sighed heavily and stood in front of him.

"Why do you think so much about it?" he asked and crossed his arms with a cold glance on the bluenette. He thought it was childish to be so thoughtful about how others think about you. He should try to believe that people would tell if they disliked him or something like that.

"We-well… I just thought I could do nothing… And I had to have you to save me…" Nagisa explained and looked down on his feet. "They are pretty numb already…" he smiled warmly though with a sad glance. Karma looked a little surprised at him.

"Nagisa…" The bluenette looked up at him with an awkward smile.

"Karma! I just got a call from the palace!" Manami called out and stormed into the room with an overjoyed look. "They accepted my elixir because of the success! We did it for real!" She exclaimed in joy and ran over to them. Nagisa was totally lost in what was going on. He looked at them and kept quiet as he tried to get an idea of what was happening. Karma turned to her and smiled determined.

"Sounds great! You are amazing. Manami!" he said and rumbled her hair. She was overjoyed. Nagisa looked at them and thought it was internal so he just thought of trying to walk a bit on his own. He rose and it hurt, but he managed to walk past them. Karma noticed it and kept his eyes on him.

"Did they say anything else…?" he asked the girl while having his eyes on the bluenette. Manami noticed and just let him.

"Yes. They would like us to come visit tomorrow…." she said with a nervous voice. Karma looked confused at her.

"What? Tomorrow?" he was shocked and did not really expect that. She nodded and was nervous about it. Karma nodded shortly as understood and just had a surprised look. "Well… That was quick…" he said and then looked to find the bluenette, but saw the open door. He sighed shortly.

"Y-yeah…" she said and smiled a bit.

"If we can bring Nagisa. I'm in…" he said before rushing out of the door. "Nagisa…?" he called and looked for the bluenette who he saw walking into the show room farther away. He followed him and then entered the room. Nagisa noticed him entering, but stared at the mermaid painting again.

"Karma… How old is this painting?" he asked, as he knew the red head was approaching. Karma chuckled and looked up at the painting.

"That one? Properly only one year old… It was a gift from our country's prince…" he answered and looked at it as well. His smile disappeared as he thought of something that the painting reminded him of... The truth behind why they actually turned Nagisa into a human. He was guinea pig. Just a guinea pig. He grabbed his head as he decided that the bluenette should know the truth. He smiled a bit. "Nagisa... I think I should tell you this, now that we have come this far with the elixir…" he said and got the bluenette's attention. Nagisa looked confused at him and noticed a bit cold look at the red head.

"What is it?" he asked and got a little nervous. He sat down on a little bench which was in the center of the room. Karma looked at the painting.

"The elixir that we gave you… We were actually not sure if it would work on you…" he said and crossed his arms and looked cold at the bluenette. _Let him hate me afterwards_. It would be better than knowing that they kind of used him and might have killed him if the elixir was a failure. Nagisa did not quite understand and looked even more confused at him.

"You mean… You gave me that… even with the knowledge of that it might not work…?"

"Or even kill you… We used you to make an elixir for our customer, the Prince…" Karma was serious and he still had his cold look. Nagisa was shocked and grabbed his chest as a weird kind of pain inside began to come. This pain was not something he had felt before. He gulped.

"You… used me?" He had not seen it coming and looked shocked at the red head. He chuckled shortly, as he could not really believe him. "You just used me for your own advantage…? Not because you cared about me…?" he felt tears force their way out of his eyes. He could not believe it and felt so hurt. He was not even sure why it hurt that much. He had never been used before and his father had told him many times how people sometimes use each other. He knew that this was something like what he had been told of. People doing stuff and then lie about it for their own purpose.

"At first, yes… but…" Karma tried to change his look but then he heard a sob.

"I don't know why… I suddenly…" Nagisa sobbed and dried away the newly fallen tears. "…. Why do I feel so sad…?" he tried to collect himself. _I thought I had met kind humans and not like those who killed my sister… I thought I had met someone who cared about me for who I was and not what I was… I thought… wrong…_ The tears fled. "I don't know why I feel this way… It doesn't really hurt me that you used me… It is more… that you lied to me… You said all those things to keep me here as your… thing…?" he faced the red head with a very hurt look. _Why do I feel so hurt? I… Is it because it was Karma…? Because Karma was the one who did this?_ He did not know that had fallen in love with the red head and now. His heart had been broken.

"Nagisa, look…"

"No… I understand… I am just here to be an item to be tested on… I heard you. You got your 'success' which means that you won't be needing me anymore…" Nagisa was not thinking straight anymore. His head was filled with screams and cries. _Why did I trust them!?_ Karma looked a bit shocked at him as he heard the last thing.

"That was before, but now-!"

"Now you won't be needing me anymore and that is why you finally tell me the truth…" Nagisa cried.

"Shut it!" Karma burst. The bluenette froze and sat still. Karma looked irritated at him. He could not hold the poker face anymore. He felt broken inside as well. Seeing the bluenette get this sad was not what he had expected. He expected him to get angry and try to hit him, not start crying. "I never said that that was why I told you… Now listen to me. I told you because we both came to like you so much, that it would be cruel of us never to tell you… I thought you would get angry after knowing the truth… But here you sit and cry like a baby…" he said with an angry voice. Nagisa felt like he was getting scolded and only made the tears fall even more. He kept silent and sobbed while he looked down. He still listened. "In the start. Yes, we only did it because we had an important customer who could have a big influence on Manami's future with science. When we thought it would be the greatest opportunity we would ever get, we had to take it. After I got to know what you had been through… and got to know who you actually was… _just got to know you_ …" his voice became softer and softer. "…I felt so stupid… I felt like a terrible person… I was like my own stupid parents. In addition, when I knew that… I had to find a way to treat you well and make sure nobody would hurt you… So you are not just some 'thing' to me. You are… you…" He sighed heavily as he had let it out. Nagisa widened his eyes as he heard it all. He blushed as he felt stupid for overreacting.

"Karma, I…" he looked sorry at him.

"I am sorry…" Karma finally said and tried to stop himself from blushing. He had never said sorry sincerely before and it was humiliating. The bluenette felt better a moment after. He breathed out in a little relief to know that Karma did not treat him like a thing.

"Thank you for telling me… It is nice that you don't lie to me… well.. from now on, right?" he wanted to be sure. Karma knew it was the perfect timing for teasing.

"Huh? Why not… Lying means I can cheat people to do something… Like that time, when I made the baker run like a chicken as I told his cake was on fire!" he exclaimed in haughtiness. Nagisa looked surprised at him.

"Fire?" he asked. Karma looked surprised at him at first, but then laughed. The bluenette was still a bit clueless to some human-only things. _What was fire now...?_

* * *

 **So Karma finally told Nagisa the truth? I wonder what that means~~? x3**

 **Anyway! Thank you for keeping on with this one~ I still enjoy writing it~(Yes, It's ongoing... but MANY chapters xDD)  
**

 _ **Oh, I felt like answering Reviews~**_

 **Pastaaddict ** \- AND HE WAS SAVED~ xD

 **Ryan Mashall** \- Well, Asano does have to show up sometimes... right? xD He _WAS_ Nagisa's friend~

 **Jose97** \- I don't mind your long and excited reviews at all! I enjoy them x3 I like long reviews~ They keep me going x3 I am very glad for your support! Keep it going ^^

 **Other wishing for another chapter** \- You got it here xD


	11. Chapter 11

**I AM SOOOOOO SORRY! It has been almost half a year since I updated this story! I have to be honest. I have been very ill. Mentally ill. But I am okay now! I promise to finish this one! ^^**

 **I hope you have read the story once again before reading this! I hope you will enjoy it anyway! Make sure to review! 3**

* * *

 _Hours earlier from previous chapter._

At the bottom of the ocean, King Tadaomi has finally found a way to get Nagisa back. He heard from Irina that she had watched over their son the last 24 hours and seen the scene where the sudden change back to merman part happened to Nagisa. Back when Nagisa was left alone, she had no choice, but to keep a close eye on him, but then he noticed her in some way and she lost her concentration and lost sight of him. When she finally got back her vision of her son, he was a merman and seemed to be tired in the arms of the human, also outside all of a sudden. She knew something bad had happened, but she had seen how protective this human was and felt safe with letting him take care of her son. She smirked over the sudden realization. _Interesting… Those two has fallen in love already… after a few days?_ She giggled. _Like a fairytale._ Tadaomi returned after giving orders of Gakuho's capture.

"How is he?" he asked, talking about his son. Irina had just seen her son cry and knew the reason as she had heard the whole conversation between the two boys as the man entered. She removed the vision before he saw anything and then turned to the king.

"He is fine… So. Have you found Gakuho?" she asked. He shook his head and crossed his arms.

"No… He must be hiding somewhere… Why did he turn his own son into a human to follow Nagisa up there?" he was angry.

"You know how he uses people… He might be using his own son…?" she swam around him and then let her boobs be on the top of his head. He sighed shortly.

"True… He is so crazy that he would use anyone… But using his own son… Such a monster…" he whispered. A soldier entered the room.

"Sir! We have discovered Asano Gakuho near the shore! We are there to capture him now…!" he reported and saluted. Tadaomi nodded as he understood.

"Good!"

The reason why they never had Asano in prison was because they did not want him to be near Nagisa. Now that the blue haired prince was up with the humans, they could finally capture him and get rid of the power he possesses. It was easier to keep the prince inside the kingdom, than keeping him away from a place within the kingdom and might get attached to this… monster. This man sure was a frightening man. He was good at manipulating people and could easily cheat the prince to do something.

"Good… Report when he is in jail… Be sure to have the witches with you to protect you if he uses magic!" he ordered and the soldier left the room soon after saluting.

It was late and the two adult merpeople had not slept since the two of them were reunited. "Irina…" he turned to her and saw her gazing at the smoke of the mirror showing her, her sleeping son. She smiled sadly as she gazed at him. Tadaomi sighed and swam over to her. He looked at the vision and breathed out. It was a long time since he last saw his son sleeping like that. "Irina… Get some sleep…" She nodded and made the vision disappear.

"Goodnight…" she whispered and left the room without doing more. Tadaomi was left back in the room.

Gakuho had just left the sight of Nagisa's as he went to the harbor where he was supposed to meet up with his son. Gakushuu came walking on a bridge and saw his father sit at the end of it as he arrived. He got to stand right behind him as the merman giggled.

"This have become interesting. With the whole ocean army after me, now that their prince is safe. I don't know how lucky I am…" he started and was enjoying himself. He was looking at the mirror in the water where he saw pictures of the soldiers searching everywhere. Gakushuu sulked shortly and just looked irritated at him. "…With you up here, the king cannot harm you, which means you can do your job with disturbance." Gakuho said and looked back at his son. Gakushuu frowned at the sight of his father's look. It made him irritated. _Even though it really pissed me off, seeing the human be so protective of Nagisa… I still think about Nagisa and what he wants… I am not selfish…_

"I already said I won't do it… Even if I hate this human a whole lot." he groaned and crossed his arms. Gakuho looked back at the water and changed the image. You could now see a picture of Nagisa sleeping in a bed.

"Hmmm… Asano-kun… Did you know there is always a way for you to make a person yours?" he asked and smirked. Gakushuu looked confused at him and became suspicious.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. Gakuho smirked. Gakushuu did not see what he was told coming.

Later the next day, Nagisa was done crying and had told Karma that he forgave them as he had been told the truth. The crying had made him tired. He sat by the dinner table when they were having lunch and was dozing off. Karma giggled as he saw the bluenette bending tiredly over the table. Nagisa woke at the giggling and blushed a bit. He looked at his food and then ate some of it.

"So Karma… Did we accept their invitation?" Manami asked and tried to keep up the mood. She heard about the previous incident and thought of talking, but about something else. Karma looked at her as he finished his lunch. He thought about it and then nodded.

"Well… I am only going if Nagisa can go with us…" he answered and was about to continue as a certain bluenette exclaimed in surprise.

"What? Where?" he had not really understood what was going on. The humans looked at him and his twin tails. The red head sighed with a smile.

"We are going to a smaller party tomorrow at the king's palace. In the Capital… In the other end of the country…" Karma giggled and leaned back in the chair. He did have another problem with it all. It was just one week before his birthday party. Worst timing, they could get. He had a lot of paperwork to do as well so he already felt a little troubled, but as long the bluenette came along, his worries would be lightened a bit. Manami nodded.

"But why do I have to go with you?" Nagisa asked with a very clueless look.

"Well… First, it's a very long journey, it will take 5 hours by train and ship, so we will go early in the morning… And then we will most likely be gone for many hours… We can't possibly leave you alone for so long a time…" she said and smiled a bit nervous.

"Plus, I don't want to find you dead when we come back. There is no way I leave you alone again…" Karma finished and crossed his arms with a cold look. The bluenette gulped and nodded as he understood. "So… I hope the king will accept an extra guest… Or else, we might have a crowning ceremony soon…." He threatened in a frivolously way. He chuckled afterwards as Manami scolded him for saying something like that. Nagisa was not sure what to think and just looked nervous down. He was going with them far away. It felt quite… Exciting!

Later, Karma was in his office, doing some of his paperwork, Manami was in her laboratory, preparing the potions and elixirs. Nagisa was bored, so he went outside and stood at the veranda. He looked towards the waters. He remembered what happened that night. He thought of what Gakuho told him back then. _Asano-kun… He is up here… I forgot… Why did he go up here…?_ He walked towards the sand and went down the beach. His thoughts kept him busy as he walked. _Why does it even bother me? He is not even my friend anymore… but anytime I see him, I feel like a frozen fish… I get somehow so scared… his face… just reminds me of back then…_ He walked farther that he kept track on. Suddenly, he reached a harbor and noticed people working with many different things. Boats pinned to the small bridges. He looked around. He was lost and looked around to see where he was. He then saw the mansion now far across the beach. He just reached a ground of wood and firm stone. it was weird to walk on. He noticed somebody carry a pile of something. He gasped as he saw it was fish. Dead fish. Cut up fish. He turned pale and ran away from the area. He ran down the walkaway and tried to find his way back. He turned down an alley and kept running. He did not get far before somebody grabbed him and dragged him into a small storeroom. He was pushed up against the wall. It took him only a second as the light from outside lit up the room, to see who grabbed him.

There he stood. Gakushuu. Nagisa froze in fear as he saw the purple eyes up close. Gakushuu just looked at him with his always so grumpy look. He pulled back to get away from the bluenette. Only not to scare him. Nagisa started to breathe a bit faster in angst as the memories started to pop up along with the cut fish.

"Nagisa…!" the merman quickly got the bluenette's attention and cupped his cheeks. Surprising, it did not scare the bluenette even more to be touched by the taller boy. Nagisa just looked scared at him.

"A-Asano-kun… What…" he started and just stared at him as he calmed down slowly. "What are you doing here…?" he got to ask. Gakushuu sighed heavily and let go of him.

"I hoped to catch you here, where that human wouldn't be around you all the time…" he groaned shortly. Nagisa found courage as he did not like Gakushuu to speak about Karma like that.

"Catch me? Why are you even up here? Did your father sent you!?" he exclaimed and got his mouth covered by a hand of the orange head. Gakushuu hushed at him.

"Silent! Yes, but I won't do what he tells me to do… I don't want to see you hurt… My father has probably been captured by the king… I haven't heard from him in hours… So you don't have to fear me… Just let me take you back to the kingdom and away from those creatures!" he said and grabbed his wrist to pull him with him. Nagisa resisted at once.

"There is no way I am going to leave Karma!" he grabbed a pile to keep him from getting pulled away. Gakushuu groaned irritated and turned to looked at the bluenette.

"Karma!? Is that what that human is called…!? You of all mer-people… to fall for a human…" he exclaimed.

"Yes! Humans are not that bad!" the bluenette yelled back.

"You do remember what they did to Ritsu!? Don't you!?" Nagisa froze. Gakushuu was getting tired of it, but as he was about to pull Nagisa with him, the door to the room went open.

"HEY! What are you two doing in here!?" An older man yelled at them. Nagisa took his chance and got out of the grab. He ran around the man who just looked surprised at him.

"Nagi-!"

"What were you going to do to her?" the man looked threatening at him. Gakushuu was about to follow the bluenette, but gave up as the older man was a big and buffy one. He groaned and had given up for now. The man thought he was about to force Nagisa to do something dirty.

Nagisa ran all what he could the way back to the mansion. His heart was pounding and his feet would not stop moving on their own. _Gakuho is captured… That means I am safer than ever…_ He smiled sadly as he panted while running. He reached the mansion and hurried inside. He closed the glass-door behind him. He sighed heavily.

"You okay?" It was Karma who had just entered the living room. Nagisa turned to look at him and sat down on the floor and shook his head. He laughed shortly.

"I just had a long walk…" he answered and leaned up against the door. The red head went over to him and squatted in front of him. He touched his sweaty forehead and smirked a bit.

"Better be careful with those legs…" Karma chuckled and got up. He helped the bluenette up to stand on his feet. "How about we teach you how to walk on stairs?" He had remembered what happened last time the little guy had tried to walk on the stairs. They both went to do the lesson. Karma also gave the bluenette lections in many other things throughout the day. It became late. Karma showed Nagisa to his room.

"Thanks for everything today, Karma…" Nagisa thanked him and smiled warmly at him. Karma drove a hand over his head.

"It was nothing. I look forward to more fun with you. I hope you will like our trip tomorrow." He said and opened the door to the room. Nagisa went inside and Karma waited by the door.

"I am sure I will!" the bluenette cheered. The red head nodded and smiled warmly at the lovely smile.

"Good night." He said before letting out a soft sigh. Nagisa nodded.

"Good night!" he said and closed the door behind him. Karma shook his head with a chuckle. They all went to sleep.

The next morning, Nagisa woke up with somebody was hugging him from behind in his bed. He groaned shortly before turning his head to see who it was and flushed as he saw red hair. _K-Karma!_ He screamed inside while he was frozen on the outside. He just stared at the cuddling red head.

"You awake, Nagisa? We are supposed to get up soon…" Karma said and was already awake while embracing the bluenette's stomach. Nagisa gasped shortly and turned around again to avoid the raven eyes staring at him. "Hey.. What's wrong…?" Karma smirked and already knew why the bluenette was acting like that. He blew air into his ear, making the boy squeak in shock and wrenched out of the red head's grip. Nagisa covered his ear and looked embarrassed down at the smirking red head who afterwards sat up in the bed.

"Wha-what was that?" Nagisa asked shocked and looked very embarrassed at him. They had slept in the same bed all night and that thought made the bluenette flush. He jumped out of bed and then got dressed. Karma laughed at him and got out of bed right after. He put on his clothes and started to listen to the bluenette yell at him. Nagisa calmed down afterwards.

They both went out to find Manami ready with breakfast. Eggs and typical breakfast stuff. They ate and then packed up for the longer journey. Nagisa just followed how they did everything and got ready to get into the carriage. They were all three going to ride for the way to a train station. He was nervous as he did not even know what a train was. As they were almost at the station, he decided to ask.

"Say Karma… How does a train look like?" he asked the red head who said in front of him. Manami beside Nagisa. Karma looked thoughtful shortly before hearing a knock from above.

"I'll show you…" he smirked as he lifted his shoulders and opened the door to the carriage. As they got out, Nagisa got to see a long creature with a smoking front. He froze and grabbed the red head's sleeve.

"Wh-what is that?" he asked frightened. He was nervous that it might be something dangerous. Karma chuckled over his nervous reaction over it.

"That is our transport to the capital" he said while smirking. He ordered his servant to grab their baggage and take it to the train. Nagisa observed and just followed them. He stopped in front of it and looked terrified at it. He was literally shoved into the train by Karma. He was afraid of it. He was holding onto Karma's sleeve the first half an hour before finally calming down. They were traveling on first class so they were traveling in the best and most comfortable way they could. He sat by the window beside Manami and just had his eyes out the window. He saw very little as the trip with train was short. They afterwards traveled by ship. All the way, Nagisa wanted to jump into the water. He missed it quite a lot as he stared at it from where he stood on the smaller ship. Karma comforted him by hugging him from time to time. He entertained Nagisa with small lectures and told him about what he wanted to do when he had some more free-time someday. He wanted to travel the world.

After 5 hours of traveling by train and ship, they finally arrived at the capital. They had one servant with them to carry their baggage. Karma did take his own for the sake of his servant. They travelled with a new carriage that took them to the big palace where the king and his son where living.

The four people were told to wait in a big hall where there were drinks and more. Manami was beginning to get nervous about meeting the prince. The party was tonight, but they were going to meet up with the prince to talk about the potion. She hoped he was happy with her potion. The prince had received the elixir a day ago, so he would already have used it. She hoped to meet the person who had to have it. Karma chuckled at her and then looked at the silent bluenette. He was facing the ground.

"You okay?" he asked and smiled at him. Nagisa gasped silently and looked surprised at him. He nodded afterwards.

"Yes… It is just… It's the first time, I'm meeting somebody else who is royal…" he answered. She looked confused at them as he had said it.

"Do you know somebody else who is royal? Who?" She sounded very enthusiastic and hoped to get a quick answer. She had a thing for royal things. It was inspiring her to make her potions. She did not know about Nagisa being a prince. Nagisa was about to answer as the door opened. A young, black-haired male entered, dressed in a prince's uniform. It was the prince. He had shoulder long hair tied up in a ponytail, resting on his shoulder. He walked over to them and smiled. They bowed at him. Nagisa as well.

"Welcome Manami and Karma! I have been looking forward to meeting you in person. Who is with you?" he smiled at them and was referring to the bluenette.

"This is the person who accepted trying the elixir. Nagisa…" Manami introduced him. Nagisa bowed.

"Nice to meet you Nagisa. It seems like you are a brave one… Just like my lovely future wife…" he said and turned to look towards the door. A beautiful young lady now stood in the door. "Come here, Ritsu".

Nagisa froze as he heard the name and looked towards the girl approaching them. His thoughts were going wild. A young lady, long silver colored hair, wearing a pink dress, smiling warmly. She had those gorgeous purple eyes he had missed for over 3 years. There she was.

"Ritsu…" He whispered in shock. Ritsu walked over to her fiancé and was about to introduce herself as she noticed blue hair in front of her. She froze as well and looked shocked at her little brother.

"Nagisa?" Neither of the mer-people could believe it.

* * *

 **Yes yes. Ritsu is alive! Alive and engaged! xD Next chapter will be up hopefully, next week!**

 **Thanks for supporting me and make sure to reviewing!**


	12. Chapter 12

**See Next chapter for more information! - I hope you remember what happened in previous chapter! ^^**

 **Nagisa met his sister after so many years! Hurray**

* * *

Nagisa just stared at the girl in front of him. He slowly moved his hand up to grab his shirt by his chest. He shortly found it hard to breathe and pulled back a little. He blushed slightly as he was about to cry. Karma noticed the reaction. _Something weird is going on…_ He looked at the girl. He then placed a hand on the bluenette's shoulder.

"Nagisa…?" the red head tried to get Nagisa's attention, but the boy did not react. Ritsu also just stared at her little brother. She was in her own thoughts, still could not believe he was up here and felt like crying as well. She did not notice how much she had missed him. Once another moment passed, she was the one to make the move.

"Nagisa! What are you doing up here!?" she exclaimed sadly and wrapped her arms around him. Nagisa gasped as he felt the arms around him. He cried shortly before smiling overjoyed.

"Ritsu! It's really you?" he asked as he had his arms around her stomach. She was 5 cm taller. She buried her face in his neck. She nodded and smiled. Karma and the prince stared at them in shock. The prince was not sure what was happening and looked suspicious at the red head who quickly rose his hands in defense.

"I don't know anything…" he smirked at inside, he was quite angry over a girl hugging his little merman without his permission. The prince sighed shortly and then became the leader he was.

"What is going on here!?" he actually feared that this boy was some old lover of his fiancé. He was angry over the silent situation.

The siblings looked shocked at him as he scared them. They then looked at each other once again. Nagisa drew away some tears.

"D-darling…" Ritsu said and loosened her grip in the bluenette, but still had an arm around his shoulder. "This is my little brother… Nagisa." She explained and smiled awkwardly. The three humans looked shocked at them and then reacted in their own way. Karma was silent as he was caught up in his thoughts. He remembered that Nagisa told him his sister was killed by humans. Manami blushed shortly over the discovery and got a bit nervous over the outcome. She stayed quiet with her small thoughts of what might happen.

"Ritsu… This is your little brother?" the prince asked doubtful. He did not really believe it. Karma chose to speak up after his thoughts made him.

"Nagisa…" He caught the bluenette's attention. "Didn't you tell me, your sister was dead?" he asked with a cold voice and look. He wanted an explanation. Nagisa widened his eyes in realization.

"That's right!" He let go of his sister and turned to her with a concerned look. "You died back then! How can you still be here!?" he exclaimed. Ritsu stared confused at her brother. She then remembered last time she was with him.

"3 years ago… When I was attacked by those drunk people?" she asked and looked quite surprised, but not shocked. She smiled awkwardly. "I was saved by my fiancé." She said happily and was now totally aware of how her brother saw the situation back then. Nagisa looked shocked at her and did not know what to say. He felt frustrated and somehow hurt over being the only one thinking that time was traumatizing.

"I thought you were killed…" he started crying and felt quite alone in the situation. Ritsu looked confused at him and was about to say something. It took hurt some time, but she realized that he had thought she was dead all this time. She covered her mouth in shock. The thought of Nagisa being so sad with her gone, scared her. Karma glared at her and had already seen through what was going on. He thought of her as a selfish girl. Not letting family know that she was alive all this time.

"Nagisa.. I-" she got to say before the bluenette bolted out of the room. She reached out for him, but did not make it in time. Karma groaned at her as she did not follow him.

"What kind of a sister are you? Not letting your traumatized brother know you were all right all this time. He told me about it all and you just stayed in the castle like everything was some damn fairy tale!" He exclaimed.

"Karma!" Manami exclaimed as she thought it was rude of him to say such a thing to someone he just met. She bowed shortly. "I am so sorry for the trouble your highness!" she apologized. The prince shook his head and looked at his fiancé who seemed troubled. Ritsu stayed silent since Nagisa left and she was looking the way he ran. Eric placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Go after him… It's okay. If he is a brother of yours, he will surely forgive you… Just explain everything to him…" he could clearly see that she felt guilty about it all. She nodded before running out of the room, calling her brother's name.

The three humans stayed in the room. Karma was still grumpy while Manami tried to take a conversation somewhere else. She talked about the success behind the experiment. Unfortunately, for her, the prince was too curious now. He asked to Nagisa and got the whole story. He also told them his version of the incident 3 years ago.

Nagisa ran as fast as he could and reached an in-door garden closed inside walls of glass. It was like being in a very big cage. It was beautiful. The flowers and other plants shone in the sunshine from the sun, which was setting. He looked around and walked over to the center where there was a little fountain. He sat by it and sighed out as he could not really cry more. He felt so happy, yet he felt so disappointed about it all. Finding out about your sister still being alive is the best thing that could ever happen to a person, who was lonely without her. In Nagisa's situation, it was another story. He was so angry with her for being silent about her survival. He sighed heavily with all the thoughts inside of his head.

"Nagisa..?" he heard her voice and looked up to see her in front of him. She stood not far away and had a guilt-filled look on her face. She felt bad about the situation. He looked away for a moment before facing her again.

"Why didn't you come back to us if you were still alive?" he asked and made her jolt. Ritsu went over and sat down beside him. She looked down and thought about it.

"I don't know…" She said after a few seconds of thinking. "It was somehow that I.. forgot who I was…? You see… That day. The Prince, Eric was the person I was stalking back then… I didn't know who he was until somebody called out his name." She explained and smiled awkwardly. "… After he stopped those men from pulling in me, he took me back to his castle in a barrel. After that… I was held in a fountain like this one. Quite bigger though. He taught me a whole lot while I was there and he visited me so many times and when time went by. I came to love him…" she smiled warmly. Nagisa listened and thought about it. There was something that did not make sense.

"But… I saw your blood… It came down between the boards… We saw it…" he whispered while he shivered a bit. He looked down with a scared look. She noticed and covered her mouth with the tip of her longest fingers. She then rested her hands on her lap.

"I think what you saw… was Wine… Red Wine…" she said with a lowered voice and faced the boy with a slight smile. She knew how traumatizing something like that could be. She had not experienced it herself, but heard of it. Nagisa looked confused at her, as she had answered him.

"Red…. Wine…? What is that?" he asked clueless. Ritsu turned surprised her head away and then giggled. She smiled as she rose. She reached out a hand for him to take. He shortly looked at it.

"Come. Let me show you…" she said. He gave the hand a little nervous gaze with grabbing it. She helped her brother up to stand and pulled him with her. She walked out of the in-door garden and down the very big hall. They went into a bigger dining room where she knew there would be served dinner later. They had fortunately taken out a bottle of wine and placed it on the table. Nagisa saw the big bottle on the wide table.

"Is that wine? I have seen those bottles back home at Karma's" he said and went over to the table with her. Ritsu nodded and asked a passing servant to open it. She had already been accepted to be the prince's wife so she could do what she wanted to. The servant served a glass of wine. Nagisa saw how it was fluid in the color red. He sighed heavily relieved and then looked up at her. "What happened back then?" he decided to ask her. She smiled awkwardly as she remembered.

"Back when they pulled in me. Eric came over and poured the closest man with red wine. It became so silent. I remember how everyone around just became quiet with the shock of their prince. The men holding me, let go of me and then I was soaked in wine as well. I was so shocked over the sudden movement that I just stared at them. The men ran off and my prince apologized to me for dirtying me… That is why he took me with him. To get me washed. Somehow… We did not want to get parted… so… I stayed." She explained it all in a short and simple explanation. She then felt the guilt building up inside. The thought of not telling her baby brother about it, pained her. Nagisa stood in silence. He could not look at her and then looked down. There was a pregnant pause before the tense building up inside the bluenette was released.

"You forgot about me… You forgot about us all… We all thought you were dead!" he exclaimed in sadness and then grabbed her wrist to pull in her. "All this time… And you did not even try to tell us in a way…" he cried out. He then thought of his father and the others. He then stared at his sister. "We should go home and tell them! They will all be so happy!" he looked begging at her. She smiled wryly as she knew that was not possible.

"I'm sorry, Nagisa… But… I have to stay here… I am engaged now…" She smiled sadly at him and made him let go. He could not believe it.

"But… They… think.." He really wanted her to go with him. He did not want to leave her. She knew he really wanted her back with him, but she could not leave her prince behind anymore.

"Nagisa… I can't go…" she whispered and she walked towards the door. "Are you coming? We should spend some time together while they talk about their matters… these humans…" she smiled, trying to lighten up the mood. Nagisa looked at her. He looked at his hand and sighed. _Why not? I want to be with her…_ He then looked at her and nodded. He went over to her and they walked out the door together. They walked slowly while talking. Ritsu told him about what she had been taught and how. Nagisa told her about how the others were doing and about Gakuho, who multiple times tried to kill him. He also told her that he stayed with Koro-sensei and had his sessions with him. Ritsu enjoyed the conversation, even though some of the information pained her because of her absence. They reached the in-door garden once again. Nagisa asked her about what sometimes had happened between her and the prince.

"One time. He came and gave me roses… you know. Big and 'fat' flowers… They are so beautiful… I felt so warm inside and my heart could not stop raising while we talked and he taught me many times. I find myself blushing at him as well…" she smiled warmly. Nagisa looked surprised at her. He thought about things while he listened to her. He had felt the same thing about Karma. Every time the red head had saved his life, every time they were close and even every time Karma was talking to him. He looked nervous at her.

"Say Ritsu… How do you know… that you love the prince?" he asked out of the blue. Ritsu looked surprised at him and then giggled.

"That's quite a question…" She chuckled and thought about it. She looked dreamy as she thought through everything. "I know when I looked deep into his eyes and I can't stop staring… Only hearing my heart beating and nothing else around us…" she smiled warmly and looked at him. She then smirked. "Why did you ask?" Nagisa turned all red by the question. She looked confused at him for a second and then realized it. She smiled widely and pointed at him. "You are in love!" she exclaimed in realization. He quickly rose and turned down her idea in embarrassment.

"No way!" he screamed up. He was all red and she knew it was true. She pulled him down to sit.

"Come on! It's written all over your face! Who is it?" she asked curiously and hoped for an answer. He looked embarrassed down and was not sure if he should tell her. His love was _a_ _male_ …

"Well…" he started and thought that he could trust his sister. "Do you promise not to tell anyone? Anyone at all…" he looked nervous at her. She smiled warmly and nodded. She once again felt she had her precious little brother. It was the greatest feeling.

"I promise…" and she always kept her promises. He nodded shortly and looked away.

"It's… Karma…" he whispered. She looked surprised at him.

"That Red haired guy? But… that's…" she was surprised over it. She then laughed sweetly. "My brother is in love with guy… how cute! It's like I have a sister and not a brother!" she enjoyed it and the bluenette turned crimson red at the laughing and words about his gender.

"I am a BOY!" he exclaimed.

Karma sat on a couch with his fiancé and the prince in front of him. They had sat there for the last half an hour. He sighed and relaxed as they were all waiting for the pair of siblings to come back. He could not shake the feeling of frustration over the bluenette was not with him right now. _This is so irritating. That girl suddenly shows up in his life after everything he has been through…? I saw him cry… cry over a girl who just hid in the human lands. So selfish…_ The thought of her being selfish just pissed him off because she reminded him of his parents. Only did what they thought was best for themselves and forgot about others. He sighed shortly before hearing the door to the wide living room, open. They all saw the siblings enter.

"Did you solve your problem?" the prince rose, asking and smiled warmly at them. They both nodded and smiled warmly. Nagisa went over to sit down beside Karma, thought with space between them. Karma got a little irritated and just pulled the bluenette closer to him. Nagisa gasped shortly and flushed. He made the red head let go and look down. His heart pounded. _What was that!? I didn't want him to touch me… But I… like him..?_ He looked sorry at him for making a weird movement. Karma just looked confused at him and accepted it for now. He looked at the prince, silently.

"So… You accepted it, even if the effect might wear off some time?" he asked and thought it was a bit weird, but a prince always had a good reason. Manami thought it was weird as well. Prince Eric smiled awkwardly.

"Well… As I heard about you had success in giving a merman legs, even only for three days, I thought that it was better than never seeing Ritsu walk around. I will buy every progressed elixir until you manage to make a permanent elixir." He answered and looked at his fiancé who now sat beside him. They smiled at each other.

"I see…" Both Manami and Karma were surprised, but they also understood perfectly. They would do the same with Nagisa. Manami smiled warmly and bend over to bow to them.

"Thank you so much!" she was overly surprised at she realized that he just said he would buy them all. That meant her reputation would increase a whole lot. She would now be able to study with the professionals. Karma was happy for her.

Hours went on, they all had lunch in the dining room. It was now afternoon and it was time for the party. The celebration of the success of the experiment. The evening was alright and not many people were attending the party as it all had been a secret and only a few from the outside were invited. Ritsu and Nagisa had went to the garden again to have their own private talk. He had already been told she would not come with them. He understood, but had tried to convince her one last time.

"Nagisa… Are you going to be alright from now on?" she asked him and smiled at him. He nodded shortly.

"I will be alright… I just… can't believe you won't come with us. Just a few days and then go down to father! He misses you a whole lot…" he looked begging at her. She smiled sadly and caressed his cheek. She sighed heavily.

"I know he does… I can feel it inside… After you came here, my small connection with the ocean came back to me…" she said and smiled a bit more. She placed a hand on the top of her chest and looked at him. "I am sure he will be fine when he gets to know I am alright… But I have to stay here… I am a crown prince's fiancé and you know what that means…" she looked a bit serious at him. He looked surprised at her and then nodded shortly.

"Not allowed to leave the palace before you are married… The humans have the same rules here, huh?" he smiled sadly and looked down. Ritsu nodded with a wry smile. Nagisa felt a finger under his chin which made him tip his head and he looked up at her.

"My brother is still smart, huh?" she smiled warmly at him. Nagisa blushed at it and looked embarrassed to the side. He sighed sadly and then looked at her again.

"I am so happy to know you are alive…" he smiled sadly and then hugged her. She embraced him.

After this, they went back to the others. The party was simple and boring. Karma decided that they should get home already. Manami agreed after getting tired and did not want to be a burden to the royals. Only moments later, Karma stood by the carriage and looked at bit worried at the bluenette. Nagisa was still unhappy with the decision of Ritsu staying back. He knew the bluenette would be sad about it and just went over to greet him as they both came out. Nagisa just faced the ground and did not really say anything.

"The carriage is ready to depart…" he whispered without touching him. He could see the bluenette was very sad and knew what not to do. He stayed back. Nagisa nodded shortly and walked over to it and went inside of it. Karma looked at Ritsu afterwards. The prince stood right beside her and did not smile either as the situation was a little depressing. Manami bowed shortly without a word and went into the carriage. "I thank you for today, your majesty. And by the way… You are both welcome to visit us anytime you want…" Karma said coldly and bowed afterwards. He boarded the carriage as the last one before the door closed behind him.

"Of course…" Prince Eric answered and stood straight as he saw the carriage depart. Ritsu looked towards the window and hoped for her brother to wave, but she saw only his face was hidden behind his hair. She sighed sadly. _I will clearly miss him…_ They went inside.

* * *

 **Nagisa having a typical "I think Love hurts" moment xD I hope you enjoyed it! I finally had time to correct it!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, I am truly sorry about what happened! I hope you are still with me! I got to correct a lot of mistakes and now you get TWO chapters ^^ I hope you like them! I have replaced "chapter 12" that only had an update, with the true chapter 12. So look back for chapter 12! Btw. I will have my last message deleted. New reader do not have to know anything.**

* * *

Late same day, Irina was trying to locate Nagisa all day, but it seemed like he was too far away. She got worried and did not really know what to do. Tadaomi was out as he finally succeed to capture Gakuho, so she was by herself. She was not sure if she should tell anyone about it or maybe go up there on her own to find him. She was very worried.

"Nagisa… Where are you now?" she asked herself while trying hard with her magic to search for the bluenette. Suddenly a picture appeared. She saw her son sleep with his head up against the red haired human's shoulder. They were in a carriage. She sighed heavily relieved. "You really know how to worry people…" she joked with a smirk. She observed them from her mirror and then came to think of something over the last weeks. She had noticed something between the two of them. _It is troubling that he is in love with a human… especially when he is the crown prince of the seven seas… I wonder how Tadaomi will take it…_ She smiled sadly. She was not sure what to do about it. All she did was staring at her son's sleeping face for an hour before letting it disappear. She trusted the human fully. _Look out for him, just a little longer._

King Tadaomi had planned to get Gakuho's magical powers removed with the help of 20 witches and sorcerers. He was down in the underground prison to check on the merman. He saw Gakuho relaxing by sitting on the ground, having his eyes locked on the guards by the cell. He could see he was thinking of something.

"Now. I will have your powers removed before you do anymore harm to anyone. I am tired of your selfishness…" Tadaomi said and faced the brown haired merman with an angry look. Gakuho just laughed and looked at him.

"You think you can stop me by removing my magic? Pathetic..." he smirked and swam over to the bars. "There is nothing that can stop me…" He still had a grin on his face, which made the king groan.

"You are already locked up…! Guards. Keep your eyes on him! The witches and sorcerers will arrive tomorrow and do their job…" he ordered and left the prison.

The carriage finally arrived by the mansion back home. It was late. Karma had enjoyed the whole ride in the carriage. He had the bluenette sleeping up against him all the way. He looked at Manami who seemed tired as well, but not tired enough to sleep. The carriage stopped. She stretched out and then looked at them.

"Should we wake him…?" Karma chuckled with a low voice.

"Maybe?" she answered with a sleepy voice. Karma nodded and looked down at the bluenette. He softly stroke a hand over his hair and called his name.

"Nagisa. We're home…" he whispered and tried to wake him. Nagisa groaned shortly and opened his eyes. He looked confused up at the one calling him. It took him only a second to realize he was leaning onto the red head's shoulder. He jumped away from him and flushed.

"I-I am so sorry!" he exclaimed apologizing. Karma looked surprised at him over the reaction he got.

"Hey, you needed your sleep, let's get inside…" Karma smiled wryly and rose to get out of the carriage. Manami smiled awkwardly and came out right after. Nagisa looked after them and rose, as it was his turn. He sighed heavily as he tried to calm down. He just looked down as he exited the carriage. Before he knew it, his foot slipped and he lost his balance. Karma was quick to catch him and looked surprised at him. "Are you okay?" he asked concerned. Nagisa froze in the moment he was held up by the red head. He quickly wrenched out of the embrace and flushed once again.

"I a-am fine!" He said and hurried over to the main entrance. He disappeared behind the closing door. Karma stood back and thought it was a very weird reaction. He scratched his neck and looked at Manami, who also seemed surprised by it.

Soon after, Karma came inside and went to Nagisa's room. He entered to find the bluenette hiding under his blanket. He scratched his neck and stayed by the door for a moment. He then sighed and he closed the door behind him.

"See you in the morning…" he said before closing the door.

Nagisa heard the door close and removed the blanket down from his face. His face was red as a tomato. _Why am I acting like this!? I'm so sorry, Karma…_ He whined and hid under the blanket once again. He had a hard time falling asleep afterwards

Next morning, Nagisa woke up in his bed. He looked towards the previously broken window and noticed the sun had just passed the ocean. It was properly very early. He sat up in the bed and grabbed his head because of a headache. Probably due to the lack of sleep. He decided to get out of his bed and then went over to the window and looked out to see the orange sky lit up by the morning sun. He looked at the ocean and thought of going to the ocean, but he felt like he was forgetting something important. _It's been 6 days…_ He thought about it and sighed shortly. He went out of his room and went to the bathroom. Time for a bath. He had learned to use a bathtub and started to fill it with water. He sighed as he got in afterwards. Finishing the bath, he started hearing commotion outside of the bathroom.

 _"_ _He can't just disappear like that. He could at least wait and tell me!"_ It was Karma's voice and he sounded angry. He thought about it and realized that Karma usually woke him up in the morning. This morning was not usual. He had left the room before the red head would come to wake him up. He smiled nervously and dried himself with a towel. He dried off his hair and in that moment, exposing everything. In that right moment, the red head burst into the room. Karma gasped as he saw him… and his member.

"N-Nagisa!?" he looked surprised at him, without knowing, also staring at it down there. Nagisa flushed over the boy's entrance. He quickly covered it in embarrassment. He did not know why he reacted like that. _Why am I reacting like this!? Maybe it was a human thing to do?_ He quickly calmed down and corrected the towel by wrapping it around his torso.

"M-morning Karma…" he greeted with his red head. Karma sighed heavily.

"You did not leave after all…" he smiled and then thought of the blushing. He smirked as he thought it was cute. He walked over to him. "What are you blushing so much for?" he asked with a teasing voice. Nagisa gulped at the question and grabbed the towel before rushing out of the room. The red head was left with a very confused expression. _Why did he run off?_

The whole morning and a few days on went on with those moments. Every time Karma approached the bluenette with anything at all, he would run away, avoid him or just change subject if the red head tried to ask why he was running away all the time. It was now a week later, today was Karma's birthday and the red head was about to get irritated. He had left the bluenette in the showroom by himself while he himself was in his office, working on some paperwork. He was groaning most of the time in irritation.

"Why is he avoiding me? I know he is sad about his sister, but why run away from _me_!?" he complained to himself while signing some of the done paperwork. Manami was taking care of some of the flowers in the room that she had made with her science. She smiled awkwardly at his complain.

"Maybe he just needs to be alone?" she said and went over to him with a little flower in her hand. He looked at her and sighed heavily.

"But this is not like him… He used to be following me around and he tells me if something is bothering him…" he said and rested his head by his hand. "Well… He used to…"

"Karma… You have known him for two weeks… give him a rest…" she smiled warmly, but the next thing surprised him.

"No… First time we met… or… I saw him, was 3 years ago…" he said out of the blue and looked irritated down at his paper. Manami looked surprised at him as she heard it.

"What?" she was not sure how to react when this was the first time she had heard about that. "How?"

"Remember when I was sailing with my parents? That cruise which was out for a week. One morning, on the last day, I just sat and enjoyed the view of the ocean and soon I discovered mermaids in the water. I could see some of them playing." He sat back, looked up at the ceiling and smiled to himself. "It was then I saw Nagisa with his blue twin tails and that sweet smile on his face as he swayed over the surface." He smiled gently of the memory. He chuckled shortly. "I can really believe how much that little brat has changed me…" he sighed. He was kind of a brat himself back then, but after seeing Nagisa, something inside him, changed. Another surprise to her. She smiled afterwards.

"That explains a whole lot…" she said and went over to the door. "You've better tell him before he disappears for good…"

"Tell him what?" he looked irritated at her. "And what do you mean by disappearing for good?"

"That you love him? He might not stay forever…" she said and left the room with a warm smile on her face. Karma now sat stunned over the last sentence he just heard. _Love him…?_ _ **I**_ _Love_ _ **him**_ _?_ He thought about it and sighed heavily as he knew it was true.

"My parents will kill me if they find out I love Nagisa… Not alone, he is not my fiancé and the one they want me to marry. He is a _boy_!" he groaned to himself and grabbed his head.

The afternoon came and everyone had begun to do their part in the preparation for the party in the evening. The whole house had been through a big clean-up by dozens of servants. Nagisa was in the showroom, looking at the paintings as the servants started to clean the room. He had been there all day to stay away from Karma. He thought it was weird that the servants seemed to be so busy and went out to find out why. He asked a servant what was going on and the answer made him worried.

"We are preparing Sir. Karma's birthday party…" the young man answered. Nagisa's eyes widened in realization. _Karma's Birthday!? I forgot about it! I have been so scared of him that… I kept myself away from him…_ He felt bad and did not know what to do about it now when it was this late. _What should I do?_ He panicked and ran back to his own room. His heart was pounding in panic. He thought hardly of something to give him.

"What should I give him? I have avoiding him so much already… I want to give him something special…" he thought about it and then put a finger on his lips as he thought of their first kiss. The kiss that Karma stole because he wanted him to shut up. He flushed over the idea of kissing would be a gift. _IDIOT!_ He screamed inside. He sat down up against the door by the showroom. He hid his face away in his hands. He sighed heavily. Before he knew it, his stomach started growling. He was hungry. He had not eaten anything since breakfast. He ate some scrambled eggs and nothing more by morning. He thought about it and sighed heavily as he did not really feel like eating anyway. So frustrated over not having anything to give Karma, he rose from the door and looked around. Maybe he should go apologizing about the ignorance? He still felt bad about forgetting it. He looked at the door and nodded as he decided to go and find Karma.

"Karma!" he looked around the most of the house for half an hour without finding the red head. The longer time he was looking, the more he got nervous. He then thought of the last place he knew he might be on a busy day. His office.  
He went up the stairs, but as he was a bit too quickly and the servants running up and down the stairs as well, he lost balance. Nagisa tried to grab onto the railing, but did not manage to. It went quickly as he fell backwards. He was at the second pair of the connecting staircases, he fell backwards and hit his head at a plant pot that stood on the little walkway for the pair of stairs. He was knocked unconscious. Servants around him was quick to yell about there had been an accident.

Karma sat in his office and still frowned over what Manami had said an hour ago. The thing about loving Nagisa. He sighed heavily. He then started to hear the commotion outside his office. He sighed shortly while rising from the chair. _Properly another servant who tripped and broke something…_ He walked over to the door and exited. He went over to the stairs as he could hear it was there where a group of servants was spouting. He stood at the top of the staircase and looked down.

"What is going o-?" he froze at the sight. The bluenette lying unconscious on the floor right beside the plant pot. His heart sank as he saw the pained look on his face. "NAGISA!" He burst and hurried down the stairs to get to him. "What happened!? Someone explain!" he was furious and checked on how Nagisa was. He was careful with him.

"S-sir… He was in the way as we were busy preparing upstairs for the afternoon tea for your parents… He tripped and fell down the stairs… He hit his head on the pot plant…" a maid explained nervously. She was properly the one hitting him just before he fell. She felt bad about it, but somehow not sorry. Karma looked up at her and then at the other servants.

"Idiots! I told you not to let him get hurt! You know he is fragile!" he yelled at them and caressed the bluenette's head. He looked at a male servant. "Call the doctor…" he asked more softly, calmed down. He did not want to yell anymore. It might be uncomfortable for the bluenette. The man nodded and hurried down the stairs.

The doctor arrived moments later and examined the fallen boy. Nagisa was taken to his room after Karma got to know that it was only a bump on the head that knocked him out. The doctor explained Manami and Karma that the bluenette needed some rest and the head injury was nothing serious. The two of them were left with a big relief. Manami sighed and rose from her seat by the bed. Both her and Karma had been by Nagisa's side for a while after the accident.

"It's good it was nothing serious… When I heard Nagisa had fallen down the stairs, I thought he had been seriously injured…" she said and looked at the sleeping bluenette. Karma nodded and sat with crossed arms.

"Me too… Those damn servants…" he was still angry with them for not being careful. She sighed at him and went around the bed.

"Karma… They were stressed… Come on and get changed… I will make the dresser come here and help you so you can be with him" she said and smiled warmly and left the room. Karma flushed shortly at the way she talked. It was not even teasing, but still felt like it. He sighed and looked at Nagisa once again. _What were you doing up there…?_

The dresser came in shortly after and helped Karma in his suit. He glanced at the bluenette from time to time to be sure the boy did not wake up without him knowing it. As the dresser left, Karma again, sat by the bed again. He sighed a bit concerned over the bluenette. He closed his eyes irritated. _Wake up already…_

"Is he gone now?" a voice said. Karma jolted at the sudden talk and looked surprised at the boy who had his eyes locked on him.

"Nagisa… You're awake…" he smiled relieved. Nagisa moved his head a bit and flinched in pain as it hurt. "Idiot… you have a head injury, better not move too much…" Karma scolded him. Nagisa smiled awkwardly and thought about it. He then remembered what happened.

"I'm sorry…" he apologized and got a confused look from the red head.

"For what?" Karma asked and leaned over the bed to help the bluenette to sit up. He was shoved away as the boy sat up in the bed on his own.

"For troubling you again…" he answered and grabbed his head as he was a bit giddy over the head ache.

"Nagisa, I already to-"

"That aside… I wanted to see you because I wanted to tell you in person…" he looked serious at him as he got better and used to sit up. He smiled warmly.

"Happy Birthday, Karma."

Karma was stunned over the two words from the bluenette. He blushed for a moment and then smirked embarrassed.

"What's that all of a sudden…" he looked a bit amused at the bluenette. Nagisa blushed embarrassed and looked down.

"W-well… I am also sorry for not having any gifts for you…" he was a bit disappointed with himself and faced his hands. Karma looked surprised at him. He then smirked over the cute bluenette.

"You don't have to give me a gift… The gift I can get is to have you here with me…" Nagisa flushed over the answer, staring shortly at the red head before hiding his face behind his hands. Karma laughed at him and was about to give him a stroke over the forehead as Manami entered the door.

"Karma! Your parents have arrived! Oh!" She hurried over to the bed. "Nagisa, you are awake…" she smiled warmly and checked him if anything were wrong with him. Karma looked surprised at her.

"Hey Manami…" he tried to make her stop checking him. They both suddenly heard a growling sound coming from the bluenette's stomach. Nagisa blushed and the two others started laughing. "Okay then… I will greet my parents, Can you get something for the hungry guy here…?" he asked his fiancé who nodded and left the room at once. He looked once again at the bluenette.

"Better eat. Just come out once you feel better. Alright?" he asked. Nagisa nodded and still blushed in embarrassment. Karma chuckled and waved at him. It hurt a bit inside that he could not give him the typical caress on the head or a hug when the bluenette stopped him the last few times. He sighed as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

 **Okay. Nagisa was in a little accident. He is now in bed, on Karma's birthday. Aaaaw. Btw. Remember what I say earlier. I know Karma's real birthday is December the 25th. But it's my story and I just thought it would fit in! Btw. It's been so long. So I don't know if there is some important information I have forgotten to update! xD Wait patiently for next chapter. If I remember correctly. It is actually an M-rated chapter. THE ONLY ONE in the whole story. It will never happen again. I really don't have any light in life to edit it so damn much. So forgive me.**


	14. Chapter 14 - Short

**Guess who kept her word by continueying? :D**

 **Btw. THIS CHAPTER HAS MATURE CONTENT AND THEREFORE WILL BE PUBLISHED IN TWO VERSIONS. ONE FOR THIS, AND ONE FOR THOSE WHO WANTS TO READ IN DETAILS.  
**

 **I hope you will enjoy this one. It will be quite short. MENTIONS OF RAPE.**

* * *

Nagisa ate the food, that was brought for him. This was shortly after Karma left. Manami had also left to greet the guests, who started to arrive later in the evening. Some known faces also showed up. Karma was in the living room as his cousin entered the room.

"There is the person I really didn't want to see today!" the man said and went over to the red head and gave him a smirk.

"Terasaka, you shit…" Karma laughed at him and then had a clear wrinkle in irritation. They gave each other a handshake and then removed the irritated looks and smiled at each other.

"Happy Birthday Karma! You are 18 now, huh? Better do something soon!" Terasaka was referring to Manami. He only got an arm around his neck that almost choke him. In these days, it was normal for humans down to 16 of age to have children.

"Shut up." Karma threatened the guy. He smirked angry. Terasaka apologized and was released afterwards. Karma sighed at him and went over to his parents who had been there for a while.

"Karma… Treat your cousin a little more gentle!" his mother scolded him. He shook his head.

"That idiot should know what to say and not. That is the least, he can do with that stupid head of his…" he said coldly and crossed his arm.

"For god sake… By the way, where is… was it Nagisa he was called?" she asked with a curious look. Karma looked at her and shook his head.

"He is resting, he fell down the stairs earlier today and hit his head." He explained and shortly had a worried look. He then relaxed and looked at his father. "He is alright and a doctor has already check on him…" he could see they were about ask and just talked. The father sighed shortly and nodded. The mother stayed silent.

Many guests had arrived and dinner was served. It was so big a party that many on the guests did not even knew each other. Some of them were even people Karma himself did not know. Only some distant relatives. He just sat by the end of the table, eating along with the rest of the guests. All he could think of was the bluenette. He hoped he was all right.

In the bedroom. Nagisa sat in his bed and relaxed after finishing the dinner from earlier. He looked towards the door and considered going out there. He rose from the bed, tried to look for some clothing and then remembered the chair where there should be something left for him. He went over to find a small pile of clothing. He sighed relieved and got dressed. It was fortunately normal clothing. He sneaked out of his room and wanted to be sure that there was not that many strangers around. He only saw the servants he knew and felt secured. He asked one of them were Karma was. He walked to the dining hall.

"Sir. Karma is waiting you…" a servant by the door said before opening the door. Nagisa gasped as he saw the big hall was full of guests. He avoided looking at anyone while looking for Karma. He tiptoed between the tables. Lucky for him, the humans were too busy on talking with one another than paying any attention to him. He looked for Karma and spotted him far away. He sighed relieved and headed for him.

Karma just sat and sighed over his parents starting a conversion about the planned wedding. He supported his chin with his hand and payed no attention to it. He looked around and suddenly spotted blue twin tails ahead. He smiled surprised and sat more straight up. He was about to call for him as his father rose from his seat. The hall went quiet, making both the red head and the bluenette freeze.

"Thank you all for coming! I am so happy to celebrate my son's 18th birthday! in that connection, I would like to announce the date for his and Miss Manami's wedding! It will be held in two months!" he exclaimed and rose his glass of wine for the whole party. They all cheered and some clapped as well. Nagisa gulped at the announcement and the same for the red head. He grabbed his shirt by his chest and took a deep breath before walking over to the main table. He relaxed once again. Karma looked apologizing at the bluenette and smiled awkwardly.

"Good Evening, Nagisa… Sit here" he greeted him normally like he always would do and showed him an empty chair. Nagisa nodded shortly and relaxed more with the normal voice of Karma's. The parents looked at him with a surprised look and then smiled.

"Good Evening, Little Nagisa. Are you feeling better now?" Karma's mother asked with a strife of concern. He bowed shortly.

"Thank you for your consideration. I am perfectly fine." He answered politely and made all of them surprised over it.

"Wow, he is certainly well raised. You taught him that?" she asked her son. Karma was surprised as well over the behavior. He smirked as he thought that the bluenette somehow found his inner prince and brought him forward. He nodded to clear his mother's suspicion from anything else.

"He is such a nice kid…" he smirked. Nagisa blushed over the praise and knew why he lied. He smiled nervously.

Hours went on. He felt safe and secure there. The table was so large that the two of them still sat a bit far from his parents. Karma drank some of his wine and then let his mouth to the bluenette ear. Nagisa felt a chill down his spine by the breathing into his ear.

"So… Where did that formality come from?" he asked and pulled back. There was a lot of talking in the hall, but they could just hear each other by sitting close. The bluenette blushed and looked awkwardly at the red head.

"The atmosphere here made me feel like at home with some of those big meetings or parties. I felt home and somehow… I just became the prince I am…" he explained. It made a whole lot of sense.

"I see…" Karma smiled and placed a hand on top of the blue hair. Nagisa moved away quickly by the touch. It scared him. Karma looked surprised at him. "Something wrong?" he was a little offended over the avoidance. Nagisa looked embarrassed at him and shook his head.

"N-no!" he convinced him. _My heart hurts every time he touches me or is near me… I really, really love him… But… He is Manami's…_ He smiled sadly and looked at the red head. "I am tired… I think I will head back…" _I better not be too much around him if he have to be with Manami… They really are made for each other.._ He smiled warmly and rose from the chair. He hurried away.

"H-Hey!" Karma exclaimed and grabbed his wrist. Nagisa quickly got out of the grab and shocked the red head. He looked sorry at him and smiled awkwardly.

"Please… Don't…" he begged him and left the area. The red head looked slightly devastated towards the bluenette. Manami saw it all and looked nervously at her fiancé. Karma frowned irritated and grabbed his half empty glass of wine and drank the rest of the contents. _Does he hate me!?_ He hid his face behind a hand.

Another hour went on. The tables had been moved and the dining hall was turned into a grand dancing hall. Many of the guests were dancing formidable. Manami was dancing with her father and enjoyed the party even if the red head had her worry. He had told her to leave him be. All he was doing now was sitting and sulking over the bluenette's rejection from earlier. Terasaka noticed his cousin sulking over something and went over to sit beside him.

"What's up? Karma." He asked with a smirk and drank a bit of his own wine. Karma glared irritated at him.

"Go away…" he whispered and drank more of his wine. He was a heavy drunk. Terasaka looked surprised at him and then sighed shortly.

"If you drink more, you might collapse. Take it easy… Okay?" he said and then left him. Karma looked at his glass and then asked for more from a servant passing by.

Manami came over to him after some time of dancing. She noticed that he seemed to be a little drowsy and sat down beside him.

"Are you okay?" she asked. She was concerned but got a nod from the red head.

"Yeah… Maybe… HIC! I drank a bit too much wine…" he hiccupped shortly and was hanging over the table now. She sighed shortly and smiled a bit.

"Maybe you should go to bed. It's late too. Your parents already went to their room…" she smiled wryly at him. Karma nodded shortly and rose from the chair, but was too drunk to hold his balance. Manami quickly caught him and helped him stand. "Maybe I should help you there…" she smiled awkwardly and they went out of the room. The red head was very depressed.

"Sorry…"

Karma sat down on the edge of his bed and looked at Manami who handed him a glass of water. He smiled at her and nodded shortly.

"Thanks Manami…" he thanked her and made her smiled warmly.

"Now.. Drink that and get some sleep…" she said and left the room after a short waving. Karma looked towards the closed door and then looked down at the floor with his head hanging. _Nagisa… Why did you avoid me this much today…?_ He was still irritated and hurt. He drank a little of the water. _I want to make him mine…_ He thought and rose after letting the glass fall to the floor. It did not crash and just let the water drench the carpet. He just walked out of the door and headed for the Nagisa's room.

Nagisa had not slept at all since he left the party. He sat on the edge of his bed and looked sad down. _He looked so devastated back then… Maybe he doesn't really understand… Should I tell him? NO!_ He exclaimed inside himself. He suddenly heard the door open. He looked surprised up and saw the red head stand in the opening. It was dark in the room and the light from the hall way made all he saw, was the shade of the boy.

"Karma…?" he asked to be sure and got out of the bed. Karma nodded and closed the door behind him. He walked forward shortly before swaying a bit. Nagisa got worried as he saw it and supported the boy quickly. "Are you okay!?" he exclaimed worried. He thought the red head walked oddly. He supported him shortly towards the bed, but the red head stopped him. He looked confused up at him before he suddenly had a terrible smell filling his nose. He wrinkled his nose at the smell. "Karma… What is that smell?"

"Nagisa…" Karma finally said something and embraced him. The bluenette struggled shortly to get free. "Please don't run away anymore…" he whispered. Nagisa looked confused up at him.

"Karma… you- mnngh!" he gasped as he felt his get sealed off. Karma continued harassing Nagisa and forced him to do something he later would regret terribly.

* * *

 **Yup! Short xD**

 **Please remember to review! I get motivated by it.**


End file.
